You Try To Get Close To A Heartbroken Werewolf
by ForsakenDisaster
Summary: Aubrey Ateara, sister of Quil, goes through the abnormal teenage lifestyle. Becomes the first girl werewolf her pack, falls for a werewolf, and comes across other werewolves and vampires. JacobxOC COMPLETE.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of the characters besides Aubrey. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

Aubrey Ryan Ateara, yes I'm the sister of Quil Ateara best friend of Jacob Black. I'm a year younger than Quil which makes me almost sixteen. I have green eyes and dark brown almost black hair down to the middle of my back. I have a full figure. I'm not busting at the seems in the breast area so it was fine by me. I'm about 5'4 and I am the baby of La Push. The youngest girl in my group of friends. Well you can't really call it a group it's more like a pack. A pack of wolves, literally. There's Sam Uley our pack leader, my brother, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Jared and Paul whose last names I never learned, and lastly me. It's extremely weird that I am in the pack full of guys isn't it? Well you're not the only one thinking that. Me the only girl werewolf in our packs history. Our whole village has been whispering about it, well at least the ones that believed the legends. As for the others they thought I was just tagging along with my brothers and his friends. But before we go into the story Quil Ateara, my great-grandfather was one of the last werewolves in the last pack before this one. See as Quil (my brother) has no chance but changing somehow my genetics are different then the other girls in our village. See I am to be a werewolf. My DNA didn't have it so the werewolf gene was ressive but instead it was dominant. Either way my story starts before I turned into the person -scratch that- werewolf I am today. So we'll start at about 3 or four days after Jacob went to warn Edward of some of the key points in the treaty and Quil is now one of the werewolves in the pack.


	2. Chapter 1

So being rudely awakened by your brother is one thing but being awakened repeated times after telling him to go away is horrible. I threw my comforter off myself went to my door unlocked it and walked out. There was my brother and mom standing there.

I looked at them curiously and leaned against my door frame, "What did I do to get woken up before my alarm going off?"

Quil just walked away and mom looked at me and said, "Dear we have to go into the city and thought you'd like to go to get some clothes or something."

"Yeah mom I'll go. Can I have a little while to get dressed?"

She nodded and said, "Just hurry up."

Then she turned around and walked down the hallway. I pushed away from the frame and went back into my room. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved dark green shirt. I quickly ran to the bathroom jumping in the shower and was in and out in 5 minutes. I grabbed a towel from the shelf and dried off. I put on a bra and boy shorts then started to dry the 5 layers of hair I have. I don't mean I have layered hair I just have VERY thick hair. When I was done with that I for the rest of my clothes on and went back to my bedroom. Quickly got my socks and converse on. Reaching to the small table beside my bed grabbed my cell phone, wallet and keys. Then hurried out of my room and down the hallway to the front of the house. Seeing my mom and brother waiting on me.

I look at them and say, "You know I was faster than I usually am."

My mom sighed, "You actually took about a half an hour less than you usually do but we are impatient people."

I shake my head as they got up, "You're telling me."

We walked out the door and I locked it since I was the last out. Quil got shotgun, mom drove and I sat in the back of our 2005 Honda Accord EX V6. On the way to Port Angeles I looked out the window while my brother and mom talked about something. I wasn't exactly sure since I zoned out, but once we got their I was out of my "world" and hopping out of the car. I wanted to get a few things for my room and I actually did need some clothes. As for my attitude about shopping that will possibly change after I'm done since mom likes to shop and Quil likes checking out the girls and the food court.

As mom got out of the car see looked at us and said, "Now kids I don't want to have to drag you out of any one of these stores or the food court."

I glance at Quil, "It's not going to be me that's going to be the problem. Quil will find a girl and follow her around like usual."

Quil then glares at me. I stick my tongue out at him and mom hands Quil and I five hundred dollars. Now I have so say that we are rich but we don't buy everything we see and we aren't spoiled, this money is for the things we need and we aren't going to do anything like this for awhile. I place the money in my wallet.

Then I look at mom, "Call my cell once you want to leave or if you need me."

She nods, "And don't forget to pick out something formal just incase dear."

Then it was my turn to nod and then I walk off.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into the mall and headed to American Eagle for jeans. I picked out 5 different pairs of jeans and a couple long sleeved shirts in various dark colors. I went up to the counter and came to see a blonde talking with a guy with dark brown hair. I coughed and she looked at me and glared.

She rang up my stuff and said, "Your total is $114.63."

I brought out my wallet and got out two hundred dollar bills while she was putting my things into a bag. I waited for her to turn towards me and after a few minutes since the blonde decided to talk to the guy again. I finally said something.

"You know I'm a paying customer. You can at least pay attention and give me my god damn change."

She turned to me a looked shocked that I actually said that to her. She snatched my money.

Then said, "Your change is $85.37. Have a nice day and please come again."

I stuffed my money in my pocket and grabbed my bags and got out of the store. Then I decided to go to Spencer's and get whatever I felt like.

As I walked into the store a group of the kids that go to Folks High were walking out. One of the guys stopped and looked while I just walked past. I heard a wolf call. I shook my head and just went towards the room decor stuff. I bought some of the glow in the dark paint for my walls. Paid and left there and then went to Hot Topic to see if they had any blankets I'd like. I walked towards the back where they are kept and saw a few I liked. Then I saw one that had a skull and crossbones, vines and a few birds and I fell in love. So I grabbed that and I looked at a corset and skirt for my something formal. I ended up with a black skirt with lace and a small bow, a black with white laced corset but then I saw a plain black dress that I liked. So I decided to get both. I paid and then grabbed the bag. My phone started to ring once I got out of the store.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hunny head back to the car we have to go."

"Sure mom I'll be right there. See you soon."

And I hung up and headed back to the car. As I went into the car parking lot and I felt a chill go down my spine.

I turned around and nothing was there. I started walking faster and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end. My heartbeat was going faster and there was a pounding in my brain from my steps. I still had two levels to go down to get to the car and panic was starting to form. I walked faster and it seemed like my body wouldn't carry me fast enough. Suddenly someone was in front of me. He was pale had what seemed like black eyes and placed his hand on my upper arm and his eyes captivated me. Iciness started to go into my body from where his hand was. It spread throughout my body and then I heard a loud grumble from behind me. I turned to see a wolf or what looked like a wolf but was huge. The thing in front of me growled at the wolf. Released my arm and I fell to the ground since I was terrified. As I watched them watch each others moves and then suddenly the man attacked the wolf. But the wolf was faster and lacked onto the mans throat. At the sight of this I fainted. The next thing I know I'm in a strange room. Actually I think its one of the rooms in the village for healing. I turn my head to the left and see my brother and my mom. Mom rushes to me and hugs me.

She holds me tightly saying, "Honey I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

I put my arms around her and she just held me closely. Quil looked concerned and when mom finally let go he came up and hugged me.

Then he says into my ear, "Aubrey I'm never leaving you alone again. I walked to the car and you were on the ground. I can't stand seeing you like that."

I hugged him back and leaned against him. I felt extremely weak.

I looked at mom, "When do I get to go home?"

Quil answered instead, "You get to come home now. They said you maybe a little weak. So I'll carry you to the car."

I nodded and mom left the room to go somewhere. Quil picked me up and carried me to the car just like he said. Placing me in the back seat and buckling me in. He went around the other side of the car and got in beside me. Sitting in the middle so I could lean against him. I close my eyes and I hear mom get into the car. During the 10 minute drive home I fell asleep.

I woke up slightly when Quil took me out of the car but he said, "Aubrey go to sleep. You need your rest."

I didn't argue because I felt like even if I tried I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open. Even though I didn't fully fall asleep again until I was in my bed.


	4. Chapter 3

I sleep restlessly. I woke up every hour or so and I was burning up. I didn't understand why I got sick so suddenly but I hoped it would go away soon. I threw the covers off myself for the millionth time. Mom must have come in and put it back on me. I wiped my forehead to get the sweat away from my brow. I got up slowly and I felt severely dizzy. I let myself flop back down on the bed.

I called out, "Mom!"

My voice was strained and my throat felt like it was closing up. I heard the door creak when it opened. I pushed myself up on my elbows and saw Quil.

I was confused and it must have shown because Quil said, "Aubrey what do you need moms out."

Letting my head fall back down, "You can't do it Quil. I'll wait for mom to get back."

I heard him sigh, "She's not going to be home for awhile. She had to go into work because someone's sick. Now just tell me what I can do."

"Quil I need to get to the bathroom. I'm burning up and I want to take a cold bath. You can't undress me so I'll just have to deal with it."

I heard his footsteps as he left the room. I hope I didn't upset him but I just didn't feel well at all. I started to think my skin was getting hotter. Shearing pain was going through my body. I bite my lip and I feel liquid coming into my mouth. I stopped biting and I placed a finger to my lips. When I pulled it back their was blood. I then felt my teeth, they got sharper. Suddenly the pain coursing through my body had stopped. I felt better except for heat radiating from my body I was fine. I stared up at my ceiling and I zoned out. Then my door creaked open again and I saw Emily standing there.

Emily smiled at me, "Hey Aubrey, Quil told your feeling under the weather and you need a girl."

I nodded, "Yes can you help me to the bathroom. I think I have a fever and I want to take a cold bath and try to cool down."

She stepped over to me with a look of compassion in her eyes. Other people would have tried to back away in fear because of Emily's scars, but I knew what was behind those scars. The personality that held sunshine and happiness. I knew she was a beauty before but now I see her as something more. She hasn't tried to hide her face; she's not ashamed of the marks. I admired her for that.

Emily sat next to me on the bed, "Are you sure I should move you?"

I looked at her, "Emily its fine. Quil had to get you because I'll need help out of the tub and Quil can't help me with that."

She laughed, "Well that's something he'd never want to do."

I felt her hand touch my arm and it felt cold, but it was probably because my body was so warm. Her eyes held shock. I felt the pain go coursing through my body again. I close my eyes and then reopen them. She looked at my eyes and ran out of the room. I didn't know what was wrong but I closed my eyes again. After a few moments everything in my mind was gone and I was sleeping again. I was being woken up again by someone saying my name. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Sum Uley and Emily standing next to him.

I stuttered out, "I-I didn't do it."

Sam just looked down at me with eyes full or concern and curiosity. Emily's eyes held concern to but there was something else there...worry or fear? I looked around I was still in my room so that was a good thing. Emily sat down on the edge of my bed and Sam kneeled down beside it.

He looked me start in the face, "Aubrey tell me what has been going on? How have you been feeling?"

I wondered why he would need to know but I answered, "When I got back from the city I was in the village hospital. Quil carried me to the car and I fell asleep as soon as he got in. When we got home I vaguely remember being carried in and then I went back to sleep. I was restless most of the time but finally I woke up sometime later and I had a major fever. I called out for mom but Quil came. After he left I felt searing pains throughout my body. Emily came in and it went away. Then it came back. And now I'm here."

He nodded his head and his eyes were masked, "Aubrey you're going to be in pain for sometime."

I looked at him and thought, "How does he know this? I didn't know anyone had to go through this in the village. Has he been through this? What about the other guys? Why wasn't I told?"

I heard footsteps coming and then Quil came in, "Billy's here Sam."

Then he was gone.

Sam stood up and was about to walk out and he turned back, "Aubrey everything will be ok."

The compassion in his voice calmed me a little. Emily moved closer to me and held my hand and pushed the hair out of my face. Taking a cold clothe from a bowl on my end table and pushed it against my forehead. My skin cooled for a moment and immediately when back to blasting hot. She repeated that and the same sensation happened every time. I started to hear shouting for the living room. Emily placed the clothe back into the bowl and then folded it and placed it on my forehead.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just close your eyes and relax."

I nodded and did exactly what she said. My mind wandered and it went straight to what exactly was happening to me. Why was Sam involved? Hell why was Billy involved? The pain was back again but worse this time. I screamed my head off but it sounded to me more like a howl? Maybe it was just the fever getting to me. I felt someone's hand on mine. I turn to see Jacob but I close my eyes because I start to get dizzy. I didn't know why he was here or why anyone was here, but I let myself sleep into a dreamless but restless sleep.

Jacob's POV

Sometime later during the night Jacob was holding my hand.

As he looked at me he whispered, "You remind me so much of Bella. You look like her too. God why'd she have to choose that bloodsucker."

I stroked Aubrey's hand lightly.

Sam's voice then came into my mind, "Jacob meeting now. You know where to meet up with us. Have Emily watch Aubrey."

I looked down at her one last time before leaving. As I walked out I nodded at Emily and she went into the room. Out of the house and into the shadows I sprang into my wolf form and ran into the woods.

Normal POV

When I woke up the next morning my window was open and it was raining. I loved the smell of rain, it calmed me. I felt little aches all over my body. I pushed myself up and got out of bed. The dizziness didn't come back like it did last time. My stomach growled and I thought of pancakes, sausage and eggs. I licked my lips and it hurt. I touched my lips and they were chapped very baddy and scabbing on where I bit my lip, but I didn't care. I felt like crap so the only thing I could concentrate on is walking to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was mom, Quil, Emily, and Sam. I guess Jacob and Billy left. I pulled a chair out and sat down.

Emily got up and stood next to me, "Hunny are you hungry?"

On cue my stomach growled and I laughed, "Yeah I am, but I'll make something in a moment."

She started towards the cabinets, "Hunny I'm making breakfast so go take a shower and get changed. You'll feel a little better after that."

My mom looked at me, "Aubrey listen to Emily. We have a few things to talk about once you eat."

I just nodded, got up and pushed in my chair. Quil looked scared for some reason. I tried to push the thought away. I walked back down the hallway into my room. Grabbing a new pair of blue and black checkered pajama bottoms, a black tank top and new under garments. I went to the bathroom and turned the water colder than I normally would. Stripped, got in and stood there while the cool water washed over my body. Feeling my body temperature go down I washed my hair and myself. After a few more moments of being in the shower I got out. Towel dried myself and my hair. Then got dressed and pulled my hair out of my face. I sighed and knew it was time to face the music. As I walked to the kitchen again I felt like I was on my way to my death sentence. I knew somehow that what was going to change the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 4

When I walked into the kitchen mom wasn't there. Sam was talking to Quil in hushed tones. Emily poked Sam and his head turned to me. Suddenly I felt as if I should have the ground open up and pull me in. They all looked at my like I had grown three heads. I slowly walked to the chair I was sitting in earlier where a huge blueberry muffin was placed. I looked down at it but wasn't exactly hungry anymore. I slowly raised my head to look at them.

Getting a sudden burst of confidence, "What is it?"

Sam looking at you and then Quil then rested his gaze back on me, "Aubrey do you remember the old legends?"

I nodded my head, "Of course. Mom talks about them every once in a while."

Sam continued, "Well you know the legends about our village. How we descend from werewolves? Well you see our village still has family as protectors. Theirs myself, your brother, Jacob, Jared, Paul and Embry will be changing soon also. You see only the males have been able to do this, but things have changed. There's something that changed for your DNA. You are a werewolf. In females the gene is usually repressed. Instead of yours repressing it became dominant. You have no chance. Your Great-grandfather was one in the last pack our village had. So see your now part of the pack. I'll be the first to say welcome."

I tried to absorb the information, but see I didn't see the logic. I heard a chair being pushed back and someone's hand on my shoulder.

Then I hear a calming voice, "Aubrey everything will be ok. I can help you. I'll teach you how to live with this."

I suddenly stood up and walked back to my room. Locking the door behind me. I grabbed a pair of socks and put on my converse. I turned to my window and see its only sprinkling. I heard footsteps come to my door and then the door handle wiggled.

I heard Quil's voice but only faintly, "Aubrey just hear me out. I know that this is a big change but you'll get used to it. It's actually kind of cool."

He paused for a moment and I held my breath thinking that he would break down the door."Fine once your ready to talk I'll be here.", and I heard his footsteps fading away.

I turned back to the window and decided that I was leaving. I wasn't going out the front since Quil would try and stop me. I grabbed my keys, wallet and cell phone. Putting them in my pocket and zipping it up. I maybe reckless sometimes but never stupid. I walked to the window and gripped the frame and jumped through. I landed with a soft thud. Hopefully they weren't listening for me. I quickly ran into the forest. I ran as fast as I could trying to out run my demons. I headed toward the cliff. I loved to sit on the edge and watch the water. After about 10 minutes I was there. I saw the cliff's edge and heard the roaring rage of the water below. I walked instead of running the rest of the way. As I went closer the noise got louder. As I looked down at the dark blue water hitting the rocks head on all thoughts were lost. I stood there for god knows how long. I felt raindrops start to fall. As much as I'd like to have stayed longer to think or stand I couldn't. I needed to get out but after awhile Quil will start to worry and if I just left he'd get mad. So I turned around to leave and suddenly my body coursed with pain. White- hot pain had nothing on this. It felt like my body was being pulled away piece by piece. I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping to the ground. I didn't feel the ground though but there was a pressure on my ankle. I opened my eyes and I saw water and sharp rocks and immediately closed my eyes. I didn't want to think of what could have happened. I felt the ground underneath my body as someone laying me down. I slowly opened one eye to see Jacob. How the fuck did he know I was here? Or was he just wondering too? But then again Sam could have made him come and look for me. I sighed and just laid there. I was trying to get my breathing back to a slightly normal pace. I felt Jacob grab my hand and pull me up. I wanted to just be on the ground again but I guess that's not happening.

His eyes held anger, "Aubrey Ryan Atreara what the hell do you think you were doing?"

I looked down slightly and red was spreading on my cheeks, "I didn't mean to. I slipped on the wet ground. Luckily you were here or else I don't think I'd be alive."

I started to walk away trying to get away so I could go hide somewhere.

But he grabbed my arm, "Do you think I'm going to let you off that easily?"

I shrugged and yanked my hand back. Turned and ran in the direction of my house. I heard footstep behind me. Then I was on the ground again. He tackled me! He got off my and I push myself off the ground and face him. To my shock instead of Jacob's body I saw a wolf. Bigger than the one I saw at the mall. I started walking backwards and I tripped over something. Falling was the least of my concerns. As I went to get up again it was gone. I looked around there was no sign of him. I thought I was going crazy.

I whispered to myself, "Ok Aubrey your fine it was all in your head. You're going to go home now get into bed and then wake up and it will all be a dream."

I started to run again to the house. When I finally got there I when through the front door instead of my window. As soon as I got to the door it was opened. There stood Sam. And he did not look happy.He glared down at me and then pulled me into the house roughly. Brought me to the kitchen and then pushed me into a chair. He started pacing and for some reason I knew that maybe I shouldn't talk at this moment. I looked down at the table and looked at the woods pattern.

As soon as I was about to zone out I heard, "Why did you do that? The pack was worried about you! You should never go out by yourself when you're still in the process of changing! Anything can happen! Someone could come across you or worse a bloodsucker would kill you! We aren't trying to control your life just make sure you don't get yourself killed!"

He stopped in front of me and pulled me out of the chair and hugged me! I thought, "God does this guy have a bi-polar problem? Does he need medication?"

He stepped back and said, "Well I'm not bi-polar but I am a concerned pack leader."

My eyes went bug-eyed and I didn't know how in the world he knew I was thinking that. But I'll tell you one thing it's bizarre. I sat back into the chair. How many incidents where I getting scared or shocked are there going to be today?I heard the door slam and I looked up. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Paul, Jared and Quil. It seems that Embry was missing in action. Paul and Jared looked relieved or so it seemed. Quil on the other hand was relieved but extremely pissed off. I knew I would have made him mad.

When he came towards me he kneeled down, "Sis you have to stop worrying your big brother like that. First when we went to the mall and I hand to get that werewolf of you and then this. Please stop trying to make me have a heart attack."

He hugged me and I put my arms around him. I knew he'd probably yell later but now he was happy I was alright. When he pulled back I saw him smile.

"You know you smell right?", he asked.

I slapped him upside the head, "It's not my fault I have to become a werewolf. I mean if I wouldn't have had a sudden pain than I would have been fine. I mean it's ok that I am but sheesh it just had to be me?"

When I said that I realized what I had said, "Oh my I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way-"

Sam held his hand up, "It's fine. At least you didn't do what Jared did. Now we need to get you to the safest place for you at this point. Get some clothes together and we'll take you."

I nodded. Walking towards my room. Unzipping my pocket and grabbing my keys. Sliding it in and unlocking it. I walked in and closed the door. Leaning against it for a moment. Hoping nothing else would happen before I got to rest. All I wanted was to slip into my bed and get comfortable or to go take a nice long bath. I quickly grabbed the bag the new clothes I had gotten from American Eagle were in. Then I went to my dresser and grabbed some of my undergarments and a couple pairs of shorts. Then grabbed my brush, cell phone charger just incase, deodorant and toothbrush and toothpaste. I grabbed the bag and walked back out to the kitchen. I found the guys in the living room with Jacob there now also.

"I'm done so whenever you're ready."

Sam nodded.

Jared leaned to Paul, "I think I'm going to like her she didn't take forever to get packed. At least we didn't get on of the girl that was a perfectionist."

I smiled to myself and walked to the door with the guys following behind me. Then I heard someone's thoughts?

Anyway what I heard was, "Was Aubrey telling the truth when she said she was having a flash of pain? Or was she trying to kill herself? It reminds me of the day I had to save Bella. I was so scared. The thought of losing her."

And then it faded as if it had never been there. Like I had imagined it. If it was real then whose thoughts were they? It could have been anyone of them. Well minus Sam because he has Emily. I don't think the other guys have anyone. As I got out of the door I saw a truck that was fairly new. I walked down the steps onto the muddy ground. Sam's stride was longer than mine so he was in front of me. He went to the driver side and got it. I went to the passenger side and Quil was right behind me. I got in, sliding in the middle and putting my bag on my lap. Quil got in and the rest of the guys were in the back.

Then I spoke up, "Where are we going?"

Sam started the car and said, "My house. We'll get you cleaned up at the house with Emily's help and then wait for your transformation to be complete."

I nodded and then the rest of the ride was quiet. As soon as we got to the house though Emily was waiting outside on her porch and she looked relieved as well.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you to bree123 and SapphireLips77 for reviewing. Also to the ones mentioned before and AliceVanAlen for putting me on their favorites. Lastly for AliceVanAlen and Blondie 24-7 for adding me to their alerts.

Its nice to know you like my story so much.

When the car stopped Sam got out of the car and went to Emily. He got up to her and was a couple inches away. He caressed her scarred cheek and then leaned forward to place small kisses on them. I knew that they loved each other but I never knew that Sam could be so gentle, while this gentle. Love radiated from them. It was sweet. Quil pulled me out of the truck and I almost fell. I steadied myself and grabbed my bag. The guys were already in the house and Emily was waiting for me. I shut the passenger door and walked up. I slowly walked up the steps with her eyes on me. When I reached the last step she was right beside me.

She put her arm around me, "You look like you're about to fall hunny. Let's get you to the bathroom and clean you up. Sam!"

As if on cue he was standing in the doorway, "Yes Emily."

She took my bag from me and handed it to him, "Go put it in the guest room. I'm going to get her cleaned up. Then I'll make some lunch for you guys."

He disappeared into the house and Emily helped my get to the bathroom which was in the back of the house. She turned on the light to reveal a large tub and a shower a couple feet away from it. It was bigger than I had expected. She then helped me to the side of the bathtub.

"Sit there for a moment I need to go get towels and a fresh pair of clothes for you."

I nodded and gripped the tub so I wouldn't fall. I felt a little dizzy so I slid down and leaned against the tub. At least now I don't have to worry about falling. I reached down and unzipped my pocket taking out what was in there. The door opened and there was Emily holding three different towels and my clothes.

She looked at me sternly, "I thought I told you to sit on the tub."

I smiled, "Well I felt dizzy mom."

We laughed and she held her hand out to me. I grabbed it and my legs felt stiff. She pulled me towards the sink.

"Hold onto the sink while I turn the water on. Do you want Cucumber Melon or Strawberries?", she said.

I gripped the sink like she said, "Cucumber Melon."

She went to the tub put a stopper in and turns on the water and put in the bubbles.

Then she came back over to me, "Now I'm going to help you undress and then get you in the tub."

I nodded and she helped me take off my shoes and pants. While I leaned against the sink and took off my shirt and bra. Then she grabbed my arms and the tub was almost filled. I stepped in and got down. It felt great and I felt my muscles relaxing. I heard Emily say something about she was going to come and check on me in a little while or to just call is I needed her as she slipped out with my other clothes. For the next half and hour I sat in the tub. Then I grabbed the shampoo that was with the set of bubbles. I rubbed it into my hair and then slide underneath the water and washed it out. I came back up and pushed the water out of my eyes. Then grabbed the conditioner worked it through my hair and did the same thing. After that the water started to cool down and I found the plug and yanked it out. I got out and I felt so much better. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I walked over to the clothes she brought me. It was a pair of the new jeans, a black tank top, a pair of red boy shorts with stars on them and a matching bra. I slipped the clothes on and then notice a blow-dryer. I turned it on and dried my hair until it was soft and wavy. Then I stepped out of the bathroom and went towards the front. I found Sam and Emily making out on the couch. I cleared my throat and they stopped.

Emily looked at me with shock, "Oh Aubrey I'm so sorry I forgot all about you."

"Eh it's ok. I see you were having more fun than just taking care of me. But do I at least get some food?"

They got up and they were holding hand, "Yeah I'll make you something. I don't think you've even eaten anything in almost a day."

She walked away and I was about to follow but Sam stopped me.

I turned to face him, "I didn't do anything right?"

He replied, "No but we need to go over some things. First off since you're a girl it will be sort of a problem. See when we change into our form your clothes are going to be ripped to shreds. So see we'll have to figure something out about that. Unless your that comfortable with your body. Anyway two we need to know if you have any anger problems. If you do then we have to work on them because that's not going to help you. You can change at any moment in a fit of rage. And lastly we have to plan some training for you. You will need more help than the other guys because... "

That's all I let him say before I stood up and started to yell, "You think I need help because I'm a girl don't you? If I was a guy you wouldn't even have been thinking about extra anything! No extra treatment, training or help. I don't want it and I don't need it. I don't need to be in your stupid pack. You don't need me and I don't need you. So don't go there."

As I was yelling in didn't know that I was starting to get enough rage to change.

I walked to the door and said, "Quil can be your servant but I won't! Go find yourself one of the other guys to take my place!"

I slammed the door and I ran. I stopped when I got about 10 feet into the forest because I felt my body being ripped apart. I dropped to my knees holding my head and screaming. I looked at my arms as they started to grow hair and watched my hands turn to paws. Before I knew it I was completely changed and confused. I turned my head as I hear something running. I ran to my left deeper into the forest. I was able to run faster than I ever thought. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't want to stop for anything. It was out of my hands if I had to stop though because after about an hour of running I started to change back into my human form. The pain was there but not as bad as before. It was actually starting to stop hurting. I looked around and see nothing but the trees around me. The river wasn't anywhere near here, I could tell since I heard no running water and just my luck that it would start to rain. So now I'm in the middle of the forest, naked, its pouring rain and I don't know the way home. Just peachy fucking keen.

Then I just started to talk to myself (not like a crazy person), "So how am I going to get out of this? I can say this is the most reckless thing I have done to date. Ugh!"

I started to walk the way I had came and then someone's thoughts came into my head, "Aubrey where are you?"

This time I knew it was Sam's voice because it was stern and bossy.

I replied by thinking, "Well I went to the left after your house further into the forest. I can't hear any water and I'm naked will you please hurry up?"

I heard chuckling in my head, "I thought you said you needed me?"

"Well I thought you implied I was weak."

"Touché. I have the guys out looking for you. So you may want to find someplace to kind of hide. They all have an oversized shirt for you to wear since we don't know who's going to find you."

"Gottcha I'll be between bushed and a tree."

I heard no reply and I went into my little hiding spot. After a little while a reddish wolf came into view with a shirt in his mouth. I laughed because the sight looked funny. I laughed and its head turned to me and walked up to me. Dropping the shirt by the bush and then left.

I heard Sam's voice again, "He'll be back. Hurry up and put it on."

I listened to him grabbing the grey sweater/shirt on and looked around to see where the wolf went. Then I felt something rub against my leg. I jumped and notice it was the wolf again. I sighed and then bent down to its level because I knew he'd understand.

I petted his head and said, "Thank you."

Sam's voice came in my head again which is starting to get annoying, "Get on him. He's taking you back here."

The wolf threw his head back trying to say the same thing. I got onto its back and put my arms around his neck. Praying to god you're not going to fall off. As soon as he started running I felt free. I think that maybe, just maybe I could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 6

When we got back to the house no one was around. I thanked god for that. But its sucked that i shredded a new pair of pants. As i got off of the wolfs back it left me. I walked back into the house and i didn't go looking for anyone. I go back into the bathroom i was in before and took a quick shower. Then went back to my room and got dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and laid on the bed. And finally went to sleep. Not caring that i was most likely suppose to stay up and wait until Sam and i have talked but my was physically and mentally drained. My dreams was something about the gang. They're was arguing over something. I could just see their mouths moving. After a few moments of that the dream changed to Emily and i sitting in her kitchen talking. Again icouldnt hear the words. It changed a couple more times and then one came up with Jacob and I in the woods somewhere. He was yelling at me. His hands gesturing while he ranted. After that one i had woken up. Not expecting to be in the guest room. I was scared for a moment but then calmed. I yawned looking towards the window. It was nighttime still. I couldnt fall back to sleep so i walked out to the porch. I sat down on the steps looking at the stars in the sky. Not really thinking anything. I felt someones hand on me after awhile. On relfexi got up and into a fighting stance.

As soon as i saw it was Jacob i sat back down. "What do you want?", I asked.

I heard the wood creak as he sat down, "

I heard something and decided to check it out. I didn't know it was just you."

"Oh well you dont have to stay out here with me."

He replied, "Aubrey as much as you want to push us away it better if you didnt. We've been through it already. We all want to help."

I sighed, "Just because you want to help doesn't mean i want or need your help."

"Well as much as you dont think you need our help we know you need it. If you hadn't notice you had to be saved earlier if you dont remember.", he said harshly.

I never thought he'd be this...hurtful?

My anger began to rise again, "Well i never asked for this."

His body began to slightly shake, "And you think any of us asked for this? To give up our life to play hero?"

I stood up and turned to face him, "You know what that got you? You have friendship. You have a feeling of belonging. You know what it got me? It got me something to single me out. To make me feel as if i am unwelcome in this pack."

I didn't realize that as i said that his anger was through the roof. Before i could have a change to defend myself he was in wolf form and he lept at me and i fell to the ground hitting my head. He got off of me and then waited for me to get up. As i did i stood and faced him. Then he lunged at me again this time his claws hit my rib cage when he landed on top of me. I felt pain going through my body and my head started to pound. Not from changing my form but because he cut deep within my skin. I looked to see where he was. Three feets away he stood starring intently at me, waiting for me to make my move. I put my head back down and made my hand touch the wounds on my stomach. Blood was coming out at a fast pace. I tried to stand up. The first time icouldnt get up. The second time i was able to get on my knees. The third time i was on my feet while they shaked unsteadily. I walked to the steps and thats as far as i made it. Jacob was behind me still in his wolf form.

Then i though, "Sam. Help. Porch. Now."

The blood i lost so far was starting to affect me. I let myself fall onto the wooden floor. I heard the door open quietly.

Then it was one word, "Fuck."

I felt myself being picked up. I felt like i was floating.

I lifted my head up to see Sam, "I don't think he meant it. We were arguing. Wasn't. Him. Blame. Me."

After that my head fell back and i drifted off.

**Sam's POV**

As i picked her up off the floor.

Then she lifted her head up slightly, "I don't think he meant it. We were arguing. Wasn't. Him. Blame. Me."

Her head fell limply and she pasted out.

I then called out, "Emily!"

A few moments later footsteps were heard running from the back of the house. She stopped in the doorway starring at Aubrey's limp body.

I looked at her, "Go get me disinfectant, wet towels, dry towels and some gaze."

She went back into the hallway towards the bathroom. I turned to Aubrey and checked her pulse. It was faint but rapid. Jacob is going to get a very long lecture. At least the guys can defend themselves. Aubrey can't until she has trained. Emilt was back in the room and i grabbed a towel from her and put it under Aubrey. Then took her shirt off, luckily she had a bra on. Her chest was rising normally as she breathed, thank god. I opened the disinfectant and poured in onto her stomach. Even through her sleep she moved away from the bottle.

Emily said, "She'll be ok right?"

I nodded, "The only thing that may happen is she will scar."

"How is that? You guys heal in a couple hours."

I replied, "Well her process isn't complete. So she'll scar, but afterwards she wont."

I took the wet clothe and wipped off the excess liquid and then bandaged it. Lifting her body with ease each time. I was handed a shirt from Emily and put that on her just incase one of the guys walked in. I dont think Aubrey would like them to see anything. I turned back to Emily. Her face held no emotion but her eyes shown that she was upset. I stood up and so did emily. I reached out for her hand and i pulled her out of the room. I lead her back to our bedroom. I lid her back down and i went to the other side and laid down facing her.

"Baby whats wrong?"

Emily's eyes shed a few tears and iwipped them away, "She's going to be scarred for the rest of her life. I hoped nothing like that would happen to her."

I pulled her closer to me, "Baby you dont have to worry so much. It wont happen again."

Emily looked into my eyes, "Yes it wont happen to her again but she'll have those scars to remind her everyday that shes fragile. No one wants that."

I finally understood. Emily was talking about her scars.

I finally said, "Emily your as beautiful as the day i met you. These scars were made by me but underneath these scars you still shine."

I kissed her scars. Then finally kissed her lips.

As i pulled back i said, "And Emily you have nothing to worry about even in years to come i'll still think the same."

Her lips formed into a smile and then kissed mine.

**Normal POV**

As i woke up i had a headache from hell. I opened my eyes and the bright light was unbearable. I quickly closed my eyes. And turned my head then reopened them. It was better than before but i got up ignoring. My legs were a little shakey but i was able to stay up. I walked to the kitchen and found everyone there. No one notice me at first. The room was filled with laughter and smiles until Quil noticed me. He immediatly got up and came to me helping me to a chair. At that moment i had no strength to fight it off. Emily smiled at me and placed a HUGE plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon sausage and ham. My stomach growled loudly i lifted the fork and started to eat. As i did everyone started there conversations again. I ate my whole plate in about 3 mintues. I put my fork down leaned back in my chair and looked at everyone. Jared and Paul looked at my plate to me and then back at the plate.

Then Jared spoke up, "Ok Aubrey where did you put all that food? I mean seriously it was there a moment ago."

I laughed, "Apperantly you have never seen me eat. Ask Quilim always like that."

Quil absentmindedly nodded towards them. Then went back into there conversation with Sam and Jacob.

I look towards Jared and Paul, "Wanna see something funny?"

They both nodded and i smirked.I then turned towards Quil, "Hey Quil do you think you can go to the house for me?"

He nodded again.

"Quil don't you think Embry is so hot?"

He nodded. The guys started to laugh silently.

"Quil do you think you'd kiss him?"

Again he nodded absently.

"Quil do you think you could jump his bones right now?"

He nodded and now all the guys were trying not to laugh.

"Quil do you think you could give me my mini skirt back that you borrow a couple weeks ago to go oon your hot date?"

He nodded yet again. Then he stopped looked over at me and glared.

"Guys sorry the show stops now since he finally realized whats going on."

They were on the ground laughing and holding there sides. Sam was howling with laughter and Jacob was smiling.

Quil then spoke, "Aubrey. One word. Run."

I blotted from my seat and was out the back down before he could even get out of his seat. When he was out of the door i was back in through the front door. Quil went towards the forest. I went back into the kitchen sat in my chair.

"Seriosuly he needs to give me back my mini skirt.", and then i sighed.

Paul "I have to say you've got skills girl. High five."

He held up his hand and i high fived him.

Jared "I think that there is hope for you yet."

Sam and Jacob didnt say anything. It looked like they were having a conversation in their minds. They probably were.

I spoke up, "Sam when do we start training?"

He thought for a moment, "I think that maybe in a few days. You'll need time to have your stomach heal for the most part. I don't want to open back up."

I nodded. Hoping that after i trained maybe they'd leave me alone. I didn't want them saying i still needed it.


	8. Chapter 7

Over the next few days I hung out with the guys. It wasn't so bad. They grew to be brothers to me, minus Jacob. Every timeI tried to get close to him he would disappear, literally. He'd be there one moment and I'd talk to one of the guys but then I'd turn back to say something to him and poof gone. It was so confusing. I didn't understand why I made him so uncomfortable around me, but the guys did. Although they'd never tell me exactly what the big secret was. Always being so secretive. To tell you the truth it's starting to piss me off! Today wasn't any different. I was sitting in the living room in my pj's at the moment. The guys should be coming anytime soon.

Suddenly Sam's voice is in my head, "Aubrey get your skinny butt dressed. The guys will be here and Idon't need them to see you in boy shorts."

I sighed and went back to my room and picked out a pair of black loose fitting capris and a red shirt that says "Please Don't Interrupt Me While I'm Trying To Ignore You". Picked out a pair of socks and put my converse on. Then I walked out of the bedroom. Went to the kitchen were the guys were eating like flipping pigs.

"God guys Idon't need to puke."They all grunted and kept eating.

I shake my head.Emily laughed, "You know you're exactly the same way."

"Yeah but at least if I try to talk you don't hear grunting and Idon't try to talk to talk with food in my mouth."

I sat down and loaded my plate with eggs, toast and sausage. I then started to eat and the guys were starring at me.

I chewed my food and swallowed, "What?"

Paul "Sheesh Emily was right your just like us. Just with better manners."

Sam laughed, "She's got other things we don't either but we aren't talking about those now are we?"

Jared smirked, "Well she's got an awesome body."

Quil and Jacob growled. I looked up at them. I understood why Quil growled, but Jacob? Jacob immediately looked down at his plate.

I cleared my throat, "So Sam what's going on today?"

He grabbed his glass of OJ took a huge gulp and then said, "Well your brother and I are going to train you in your wolf form. Then we have to train you to fight in your human form."

I nodded and finished eating then got up and went back to my room. Grabbed a pair of old sweats and a wife beater. Then I grabbed a pair of old sneakers and changed shoes. I took a hair tie and put my hair into a messy bun. Then walked back out to the kitchen with my extra clothes.

Jared raised an eyebrow once he saw me with the clothes, "Why do you have those?"

I gave him a 'duh' look, "Hello I'm a girl. Girl goes to wolf form then comes out and ends up naked. Understand now dog breath?"

Then he made an 'O' face. I laughed.

Sam "We'll leave if a few minutes. I have to grab some things then."

I nodded. Then the guys left the room and I was left with Emily.

She sat down next to me and held my hand, "Aubrey I have no idea what you're going through but if you compete against the guys right now it will end up badly. I think you should wait to do that until after you've trained and got the things down. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about them if they get me too angry. I hope I don't hurt anyone. I'm not saying 'Oh well I'm going to be able to kick there asses right now' I'm just saying no one should get hurt."

She nodded and then Sam was at the door, "Come on."

I got up grabbing my clothes and followed him into the woods. Once we were far enough in I saw Quil with his back to me. He was in a training outfit and looked like he could serious damage to someone or more importantly me.

Quil turned around, "Now little sis looks like its you and me fighting. At least for the human form training. After that Sam's going to do the wolf form. Sam and I are going to show you the moves when we fight. You watch what Sam does. Then you'll give it a try."

I nodded and they started. Quil threw a punch at Sam and he blocked it easily. Sam went after him with a leg sweep and Quil was down. He came back with his own leg sweep to get Sam down but Sam quickly moved. Quil got back up quickly and then he went after him with a few punches. Sam was about to evade them minus one and it wasn't to back. He was hit in the stomach. He only gave a small reaction. Then Sam attacked him with a punch to the shoulder and the stomach, and then he leg swept him to the ground. Quil was breathing heavily and Sam was barely breathing harder than he normally would be.

He looked towards me, "You think you're ready for that?"

I knew he meant it as a challenge.

I replied, "I'm ready for anything."

He nodded and then helped Quil up.

Quil "Give me a minute to catch my breath and get a drink."

"Oh it's ok big bro. You must have not warmed up enough."

I sat down and stretched my legs out so Iwouldn't hurt my muscles. Or at least try not too. Then I got up and Quil was ready. We did the same thing he and Sam did. I got hit the first punch and then nothing after that. It was like I was going on pure instinct, and I didn't even think I had enough of that. I hit him with the leg sweep and he went down just like when Sam did it. I heard clapping. I turned to see all the guys. Sam had his mouth wide opened. Obviously surprised that I did that. I was surprised. I heard something move behind me and I caught a leg aimed to knock me down.

"Now brother dearest all I did was the routine. If you're not going to play fair then let's go."

With that said he threw a punch for my stomach and he was still on the ground. I quickly grabbed it and twisted it. Then I kicked him back and he landed against a tree.

I gasped and went to him.I kneeled down, "Quil are you ok?"

He didn't move but then he kicked me back and i landed in front of the guys. I look back at him and i was pissed. I kicked off my shoes knowing that if i get my anger up anymore than im going to change. I looked at Quil and he was ready. I took in a deep breath and took a step forawrd. My brothers eyes were on my movements. The thing is though we both knew each others angers and what happens when you poke and prode them. And i happen to be good at doing that for my brother.

"So Quil do you think that maybe after this is over you can actually fight me with an effort?"

His eyes seemed to turn red. The guys looked worried. I felt...confident. He lunged at me and i moved out of the way and kicked him so he stumbled to the ground.

"Is that all you can do Quil. I thought that you were used to being a wolf."

He got up to his feet and he starred at me again. Waiting for my move.

Instead he gave me a test of my medicine, "So Aubrey how do you like changing your life to fit around something? I thought you said you hated that."

It wasn't that bad. I stayed focused on him. Not daring to take my eyes off for a moment. Again he lunged at me this time i barely got away.

Then he mocked, "Losing your touch now Aubrey? I thought you were faster than that."

I lunged at him and he had no time to think. I pinned him down and growled at him. Then i got off of him and transformed. I looked at them and ran.

**-----Back With The Guys/Jacobs POV-----**

Paul look after Aubrey, "God damn she transformed faster than you. It her second time changing? She didn't even look like she was in pain."

Embry "Hell. I don't think I want to match against her."

Jared "Me neither. Maybe Sam or Jacob can take her. Unless they piss her off. That was your mistake Quil. You egged her on."

Quil's head was down, "I shouldn't have done that. I should have let one of you guys fight her."

I finally spoke, "Would you rather have one of these guys go attack your sister? Sheesh you'd try seriously hurting them if they put a small cut on her body."

Quil "True but if it was Sam he would have been able to control himself."

Sam was looking off towards where Aubrey ran to. He stood there for a few moments.

When he turned back to us, "Jacob, Quil go after her. Quil if she goes for an attack on you get out of there. Jacob no matter what stay with her."

I nodded transformed and quickly sprung into action. Running behind her following her smell. I heard Quil behind me.

Then I thought, "God I hope she's not going to rip my head off."


	9. Chapter 8

**Back to Aubrey's POV**

I ran and ran and ran. I got back to the house and Emily was there. She was outside on the porch and I went towards her. When she noticed I was there she looked scared. I was still walking towards her but slowly. When I got up to her I put my head in her lap. She started to stroke my head.

I heard her say, "Aubrey you need to calm down. Don't let what they have said bother you."

My rage was beginning to disappear but I hear a twig snap and I quickly turn my head. Two wolves stood about 10 feet away. One was Jacob but the other I didn't know. I growled and looked at Emily. Giving her a look and I pushed her towards the door. She got the meaning and went into the house. I knew Sam wouldn't forgive any of us if anything happened to her. I walked towards them. They stood alert, as if they knew I was going to attack. I starred at them. Then left them there. My rage was gone. As much as wanted to fight them I knew Ishouldn't. I went to the back of the house. There was a towel there, as if Emily knew what I was going to do. Changing back and I grabbed the towel and quickly put it around me. I went in the house and Emily was at the table.

She looked up and said, "I knew you wouldn't hurt them. I'm glad you didn't."

I shook my head, "I swear they'd deserved it."

She laughed, "Go get dressed and I'll have something made up for you."

I nodded and went to my room. I grabbed a random shirt and shorts. Brushed my hair through and then went back out there. Emily had two huge turkey sandwiches and a cup of tea waiting for me. I sat down and started to eat.

Emily "Aubrey you know that there's going to be a lot of dangerous things happening. I think you should practice with Sam. He can control his anger and I don't want anything to happen to you. Also the guys have a short temper fuse."

I swallowed, "I was thinking the same thing. Do you think you'd have any books on our village and some one the things I'm suppose to be protecting out village from?"

She thought for a moment, "Yes I think I do. I'll go get them. Finish eating."

I listened to what she said. I took a sip of tea and eat the rest of the first sandwich. Then I zoned out for a moment. Thinking about the day at the mall. The thing that attacked me. I assumed it was just some Goth guy, but I realized that it was a vampire. The fangs, I remember fangs. I shuddered and then someone touched my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin. I fell out of my chair and then I looked up to see Emily standing there with a couple of books in her hands. She dropped them, kneeled down on the floor and pulled me into an embrace.

Emily, "Shush it will be alright. No ones going to hurt you."

She rocked me for god knows how long. I heard the door open and there stood Sam and Quil. They looked at Emily then at me. Sam nodded at Quil. Then Quil came up to me. Took me from Emily and carried me somewhere. I couldn't see anything because my head was buried in his chest. I don't know why I was so upset. I was placed on a bed and I felt a dip and Quil was right next to me.

Quil "Aubrey I don't know what's wrong. Can you please tell me? I want to help."

I laid there for a moment, "Remember when I was attacked at the mall?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well you said you took another werewolf off of me. I didn't think that anything else was there besides a random Goth guy. But it was a vampire. The fangs. Bore at my neck. I didn't even think anything of it. Now I realize that I could have died, or changed. What would you do Quil? You fight against them, you hate them and I'd be one of them."

I started to cried. The thought of not having him around or him hating me, I couldn't stand it. He pulled me close and hugged me.

"Aubrey don't worry even if you were turned I would try to help you as much as I could."

I knew that wasn't true, Sam wouldn't let him come near me but I think it counts in some sense. He held me until I calmed down.

Finally I wiped away the wetness from my face, "Sorry for crying on you bro."

He smiled, "It's not a problem. Now let's go see the other guys. And I'm sorry about our fight earlier. I crossed the line."

I replied, "And so did I."

He laughed, "True but I'm the older one so I should have been the one to stop it. Now that it's over let's go get food."

He grabbed my hand and I laughed. Pulling me out of the room and down the hallway. I almost fell a couple times because he was going so fast. When we got to the kitchen everyone as there. I sat in a chair between Quil and Paul. Quil was being protective and Paul was trying to cheer me up, believe me it was working.

Paul "So Aubrey did you ever get your skirt back?"

I giggled, "No I didn't."

Paul fake glared Quil, "God Quil give her the skirt back. You know she wants to go paint the town."

Quil looked at Paul, "Paul you just want me to give it back because you want it."

I looked from Quil then to Paul, "Do I sense sexual frustration between you too? Are you guys going out? And Quil did you just admit you took one of my skirts?"

They were both embarrassed and the other guys laughed.

Jared "You know that when you fought today Aubrey you were damn good. You are better than all of us. It seems like you run on something else while we run on my minds."

I looked at Sam then turned back to Jared, "I'm better than you guys? Are you meaning when you were beginning right?"

Embry shook his head, "No we mean your better. Your something else Aubrey. Maybe the start of the new generation."

I was shocked that I'm better than them now but I don't think that.Emily then spoke up, "Sam don't you think Aubrey and I should go to the city sometime for more clothes for her? She's going to need things to have when her other clothes get ripped."

He thought for a moment, "Well if you guys go then Quil, Jacob and I will go with. Then Embry, Paul and Jared can stay and protect the village if needed."

The guys staying behind groaned.Emily then said, "Well I was thinking we could today..."

Quil suddenly spoke, "I don't think it would be a good idea if we went to the city again."

Sam looked at Quil and then they started to have a little conversation in their heads.

I thought, "God that is so annoying!"

Everyone watched and waiting for the answer. Then it finally came when Quil left the table.

Sam sighed, "Either way we're going. Girls pack a few days clothes. Guys you'll be able to reach one of us on our cells. If anything comes up do whatever you think is right."

The guys nodded.Emily and I left the room to get ready. We went into our rooms and I shut my door behind me. I quickly grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet. Threw it onto the bed and when to the dressers. I picked out 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of capris, 4 long sleeved shirts, 2 regular shirts, 2 tank tops, and enough under garments. Then finding my brush, toothbrush and some random makeup if I get the urge to wear some. Picking up the duffel and going to the living room since I heard the guys move their anyway. I went and stood in the doorway. They all turned to me as if they were just talking about me. Truthfully I don't doubt that they weren't.

Then Jared spoke up, "Damn girl I like the fact that you can get ready so quickly."

I laughed, "You've obviously haven't seen me when I'm getting to go out and 'paint the town' like Paul said."

Everyone laughed. Emily came into the room and we went outside. I guess Quil asked mom to borrow the car because it was there.

Sam "Jacob, Aubrey get in the car with Quil. Quil Emily and I are going to follow you."

Quil nodded and then we got into the car. Jacob in the passenger seat and I went to the back. At least I'll be able to la down. As we pulled out I heard the guys say their goodbyes.

I leaned out the window and called back to them, "Farwell my good friends I shall be back."

Then I started to laugh as I looked back to see them trying to keep straight faces.

"Aubrey get back in the window and get buckled up", Quil ordered.

I sat back down in my seat and buckled up. The only thing I knew about this trip was that Quil is going to be very overprotected...


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you to SapphireLips77 for your review. And I'm glad you like it so much. Also thank you to Tyler Girl 78, XxRainxXDropsxXOnxXRosesxX, and sugarpaw for adding me to your alert list.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way to Port Angeles I was asleep and no one else spoke. I only knew because that night I was a light sleeper. Which means something was on my mind. Waking up at random times if the car was too bumpy. When we got there Quil didn't bother to wake me up so I woke up in a dark room and completely freaking out. I bolted up and got off the bed. Trying to find something that will tell me where I am at. A pair of arms collided with my middle. I was going to scream but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. So I squirmed in the persons arms.

A soothing voice spoke, "Aubrey chill. It's me."

It was Jacob. I sighed and slumped against his body. He picked me up and put me back into the bed.

"Why are all the lights off?"

His voice came from somewhere to the left, "It's 3 a.m. and I was sleeping until you woke up."

I glared towards where his voice came from, "Where's Quil?"

I felt the bed dip and he replied, "He's with Sam. They're protecting Emily."

I thought for a moment then said, "Why do I only have you to protect me?"

He replied, "Because you have instinct and I'm the fastest to change."

I nodded absentmindedly even though I don't think he could even see it. Then no one spoke. The only thing you could hear was our breathing. It wasn't uncomfortable though. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light too. I could see the things across the room, like the door. I could tell that my vision was changing into a more nocturnal state. I let my body relax more than before and went under the blankets. Jacob was still sitting there, I could tell because when I pulled the blanket it wouldn't move. His heavy ass was on it. Grr.

Then I heard, "You know Aubrey you will have to be careful while we're here."

I sat back up, "What do you mean be careful?"

I knew that I may not have liked what he was going to say.

"Well one there's the wolf that attacked you, two the fact that if you get mad enough you'll change in a big city, and last but not least you can easily get lost."

I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. I growled at him since he was right and went back into the position I was in before. Again their was a silence.

Once again being broken by Jacob, "You know I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted you to know that before tomorrow. Your brother was planning on telling you and I didn't want anything to happen."

Then something clicked in my head, "Hold up, did you just imply you cared what happened to me? Is HE the one that's been having those thoughts about me?"

I got out of the bed and turned on the light. Facing him I looked at his relaxing position on the bed. Knowing it wouldn't be that way for that long.

I spoke after a few moments, "It's been you, hasn't it?"

Confusion etched his face, "What are you talking about?"

Groaning in frustration, "You're the one that's been thinking about me. The one that right after I almost fell of the cliff when I got back to my house. Then again when Jared said something about my body you growled."

He let his head hang down; I guess he didn't dare look into my eyes because what I may find. He got up and went to the door but when he opened it about an inch I pushed it back slamming it.

He still didn't look at me.I put my other hand on his shoulder, "You know running doesn't help."

He turned to me and smiled, "You're right but it doesn't mean I can't."

Leaning in and he kissed my cheek gently leaving me confused for a moment. In that moment he was gone and out the door. When I recovered I opened the door and went after him. He was started down the stairs. I ran down the hallway and halfway down the stairs until I got to him. He turned around.

"Go back to the room."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips softly for a moment.

When I pulled back I said, "Goodnight Jacob."

I turned and walked away. This time leaving him dazed. I went back into the room and turned off the light. Got into my bed and laid down. Being able to fall asleep easily.How did I know when I woke up this morning everything would change? Wait Jacob there, yes. Was he acting _normally_, nope. I tried to talk to him but he didn't reply. I started to ignore him as well. There was a knock at the door and I went to it and opened it.

There stood the others.Emily hugged me, "Anything happen last night?"

I whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later."

We separated and we talked about our plans for the day.

Sam "Aubrey get ready and then we're going to go shopping for a while today."

I nodded and went into my duffel. Picking out a pair of flared jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt, and random undergarments. Going into the bathroom and changing quickly. Then I went out and only Emily was there.

I look towards the door, "Where'd they go?"

She smiled, "I told them to give us a moment so I could warn you about being careful but I think you already know you're going to have to take extra caution now since your anger makes you change."

I shook my head, "Thank god I didn't have to hear it from Quil. Couldn't wait to find out?"

She gave me a DUH look. I laughed and told her all that had happened. She smiled when I told her. Then laughed when I told her I left him there.

Emily "You've got it bad."

I smirked, "I could have told you that, but now he's not even talking to me."

She sighed, "He'll come around. Just wait. Act as if you couldn't care less that he hasn't talked to you."

Then the guys came back into the room a few minutes later as I was putting on my shoes.

Sam "Ready?"

We both nodded. I grabbed my phone, keys (out of habit) and my wallet. Only thing that sucked, Jacob was the one with the key to the room. We walked to the front to get into a cab. Sam, Emily and I got into one while Jacob and Quil got in the other. We sat in silence. Finally when we got out Emily dragged me around the mall and into EVERY clothing store. We ended up getting 16 pairs of jeans, 10 shorts/capris, 3 shirts, 4 more tank tops, 5 long sleeved shirts, 10 regular shirts, and a 2 piece bathing suit since we had a pool at the hotel, and random undergarments. Believe me it sounds simple just saying it. Even though you weren't the one being thrown into dressing rooms or having MORE clothes thrown into the rooms even if you already had the thing filled. Finally when we got back I was happy. I got changed into my bathing suit and everyone was going to swim. Yay!

**Fast Forward to after we went swimming**

As I walked up the stairs I heard Jacob behind me. I knew he'd come since he knew I didn't have a key. He let me in and I went to the bathroom. Stripped, turned the water on to a cold temperature, and then got in. Washed out the chemicals, then washed my body and got out. Grabbed one of the hotel towels and dried off. As I did that I knew that Emily was right. I didn't look towards him at all, try talking to him or even went near him. Emily said she noticed he was a little...flustered? When I was done I remembering that I didn't even stop for my clothes. Believe me when I got out of that bathroom in my towel I didn't expect to see what I did or have the reaction from him that I did.


	11. Chapter 10

I saw him walking around in boxers and as soon as he saw me something came into his eyes. Was it lust? His eyes were on my legs as I walked to my suitcase grabbing a pair of sweatpants, a baggy shirt and undergarments. Walking swiftly back to the bathroom, got in and locked the door. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. It was a little strange. I wasn't used to it at all. I dropped the towel and quickly got dressed because the cool air was nipping at my skin. I put the damp towel in a hamper in there and walked out. He was still in a pair of boxers just now he was laying on his bed. I got into my bed and got comfy then turned the TV on just as a distraction. Fight Club is what I ended up watching because it was the only decent thing on really. All the rest were chick flicks and I didn't feel like watching them. Throughout the whole movie no one moved or spoke.

At the end of the movie during the credits he spoke, "So Aubrey what's going through your mind?"

I didn't answer him. Moving onto my side, pulling the comforter around myself. I laid there listening for any sound of movement coming from his side of the room. I heard none. Even though as I listened for him it didn't work. I guess my hearing wasn't as good as I thought or I was just too far into my own thoughts. I felt him lay down behind me. I stiffened slightly and closed my eyes. Not wanting to deal with it. I stopped concentrating on hearing anything. Then I heard everything. Looks as if I try to force these new things they won't work. Jacob's breathing was a little faster than normal. Mine on the other hand was a lot more rapid than it should be and was almost keeping up with my heartbeat. It was going so fast I could feel it beating against my rib cage and hear it. So I knew Jacob could. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I guess he was trying to make me face him. He did just that. As I stared into his eyes from those few moments it was like seeing into his soul. Pain, sorrow, anger and a hint of happiness. It was so weird being able to do that. Jacob did the same but I couldn't see what was hidden behind my eyes or if anything shown through. Then I closed me eyes so maybe he didn't get to glimpse into mine. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, caressing it tenderly.

Keeping my eyes closed and waiting to see what would happen.I heard him say, "You know you can't hide from everything."

I opened my eyes, "Just like you can't run from everything. It's what I do best. I ignore everything and you try out running them. They're exactly the same. So what are you running from?"

It was his turn to turn away, "My past. What are you hiding from?"

I pushed myself off the bed, "My feelings."

Before either one of us could say anything someone was knocking at the door. I put on a smile and opened the door. Quil was standing there. I moved out of the way to let him in. When I turned around Jacob was on his bed and not mine. Thank god he moved.

I closed the door and heard Quil say, "We're going down to the diner around the corner. You guys coming?"

I grabbed the clothes I was in earlier and went to the bathroom. Changing quickly and putting my hair up in a messy bun and my bangs in my face then going out. Jacob was now dressed again too. I grabbed everything I'd need putting them in my pockets. Walking out seeing Sam and Emily talking softly to each other. I smiled; at least they have each other.

I walked up to them and when I got up to them Emily hugged me, "Everything will be ok."

Then she let go and there was Sam arms were around me. He kind of felt like a father, but I never knew my father so I wouldn't know. I felt safe and as if something was tugging in my brain to see a memory of something within my mind.

Sam softly said, "We need to teach you how to keep your thoughts in your mind. Everything will be ok though. It will all work out. You'll see."

You know I'm always going to wonder how the fuck he does that. I mean I thought he could only hear my thoughts. I shrugged it off. He let go of me and grabbed Emily's hand. Then we started walking when we heard the guys come out of the room. I walked in front of everyone down the stairs then let Sam lead the way. The diner was only about 2 blocks away. So it wasn't a far walk. When we got in the diner we sat in a booth Quil and Jacob on one side with the rest of us on the other. I was on the inside near the window. The waitress came up and got our drink orders. Emily and I got tea and the guys got some random sodas. They started to talk about something. I looked out the window watching the people walking by. Zoning out and not even hearing anything anyone said. The only thing on my mind at that moment was the things going on. Like the thing between Jacob and I, how I'm a werewolf, and lastly wondering what is going to happen in the future and what I'm going to face. Most importantly about Jacob and I. How he saved me from falling, him coming to save me in the middle of the forest, talking to me (even though he DID attack me after a few moments of talking), carrying me to the bedroom, him kissing my cheek, me kissing him, me coming out of the bathroom to see him in boxers. I smiled at the last thought because DAMN was that boy hot. Finally I felt someone jabbed me in the shoulder. I snapped my head towards them it was Quil. I noticed he had food in front of him so I looked down. Seeing a huge burger, fries and apple pie. My stomach growled.

Quil laughed, "Thought you'd like that. You zoned so I decided to order for you."

I nodded and then dug in.

Emily turned her body towards me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah I was just thinking."

Emily smiled, "Anything interesting."

I giggled and then said almost inaudibility, "Oh you have no idea."

She smirked at me and I looked back to the window. Getting lost in my thoughts again. Taking random bites of my burger or a sip of my tea. I snap out of the zone as I heard Emily say my name.

"Huh?"

She shook her head, "I just asked if you'd like to do something fun while we're here."

I shrugged, "I guess it would be cool."

Then I concentrated on my food. Eating what was left of my food in about 5 minutes. Sam got up to pay and Emily and I started to talk in low voices.

"What were you thinking about Aubrey?"

I smiled, "Well when I came out of the bathroom today to get my clothes I saw Jacob in his boxers. Luckily I could keep on walking as if nothing happened."

She laughed, "Well that's a better reaction then what I did to Sam the first time I saw his in just boxers."

I giggled, "Sheesh Emily I don't need to know about you and Sam."

Then the guys looked at us weirdly. Sam walked back and sat down. Emily and I started to laugh none stop. The guys thought we had gone crazy.

Finally Emily was able to stop and looked to Sam and said, "Honey don't worry I'll tell you later."

He just nodded, "We need to get going. There coming out."

As he said the last part he pointed outside to a two guys looking at us. One of them I recognized the one in the back. He was the one from the mall.

I froze up for a moment then said, "Quil. We need to go. NOW."

Sam "Why"

I looked at him, "The one in the back, black hair down to his shoulders. That's the one that attacked me. Can we please just go?"

He nodded, "We're taking a cab. Quil, Jacob go get them now."

They responded quickly to his command. Within a moment you saw them outside in front of our eyesight and they already had the cabs. Sam grabbed my wrist roughly and put his arm around Emily. I guess to the vampires it meant she was his mate. As we got outside the one from the mall was there. He smirked at me for god knows what reason. Jacob came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders as Sam did to Emily. His smirk turned into a grimace.

Then it returned, "Hello beautiful. Come back for me?"

I couldn't speak. My mouth wouldn't open.

Quil spoke up, "Just get out of here."

He looked at my brother and glared, "And if I don't?"

Jacob jumped in, "Let's go guys."

Jacob gently pulled me towards one of the cabs, but HE was looking at me. Well not me just my exposed neck. Hungrily. It was disturbing and it scared me a lot. I saw Quil get into the front of the one that had Sam and Emily in. Jacob spoke to the driver telling him to go to the hotel. He was holding my hand. Warmth was spreading through my hand. I looked down at were our hands were linked at. Nothing out of the ordinary. After he was done he leaned back into the seat. He turned his head towards me and leaned in.

He was near my ear, "Are you ok?"

The heat of his breath on my neck kindled a new feeling that does not help in this situation.

Unsteadily I replied, "I'm fine."

I guess he thought I was going under emotional shock. Maybe it was better than him knowing what I'm actually thinking or feeling. He pulled me close and held me against his chest. It felt as if I was invulnerable at that moment. I let myself lean into his embrace. I let go of what was going on, what the repercussions would be or anything but this. I knew that everyone would have something to say; my mother who happens to be hiding from Quil and I at the moment (maybe she can't handle having us?), Quil the loving and protective brother, Sam the pack leader who has to make sure we stay a pack, the rest of the guys, and then Emily who would be happy but as any girl would have a doubt of something to come. As I realized this, I didn't care.

I heard tranquil voice saying, "Aubrey it's going to be ok. I'm here to protect you and so is the rest of the pack. We all care about you."

I nodded into his chest. Then another one of my realizations hit me. He'll be coming after me. First in the parking garage and now here. He won't stop until he gets me. In an under sense of myself I grasped onto his shirt trying to calm down. Jacob probably concluded that something was going through my mind at that moment, but I on the other hand was only concerned with my thoughts or lack there of. The only thing I felt was panic, it felt as if pure fear was running through my veins.

Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts, "Aubrey we're here."

I detached myself from him and slowly got out. Quil was by my side a moment after I was out. Emily and Sam soon right beside him. Quil picked me up and carried me to the room. I don't think I could have gotten out of the almost petrified state I was in. Subconsciously I got into my pajamas.

Quil laid me in my bed and kissed my cheek, "Aubrey I know you're scared, but I am too. Afraid of losing you. I just want you to know I love you to death. Goodnight."

Emily came up to me and grasped my hand. The only sign she knew I was really there was that when she took my hand I squeezed it to let her know I was going to be ok.

"Goodnight Aubrey. I'll see you when you wake in the morning."

She kissed my cheek and Sam came up last. He didn't speak but just looked down at me as if the gears in his head were going at double-time.

He spoke in my mind though, "Little one...I know you fear for your life at the moment. I see the dread in your eyes. I can see the horrors you're imagining, but I need you to know we are here for you. The pack, your pack is there for you. To protect you. Just remember that."

My eyes were looking at him, but before I could say anything back he was gone. Jacob didn't come near me. I swear though I didn't expect what happened later that night to happen.


	12. Chapter 11

After everyone (minus Jacob of course) left and I went to sleep pretty easily. A couple hours later, my undisturbed dreams turned into nightmares.

**Dream**

I was in the forest but at a part I had never seen before this dream. I was standing there looking at the sight before me. I saw HIM. He was watching me intently. Fangs bore at me. I felt the same sensation of fear running through my veins. He lunged for me tackled me to the ground. My trainings were forgotten. My dread replaced my logic. He smiled down at me sadistically. Leaned forward and latched onto my neck. Searing pain went through my neck and collarbone. The blood being drained from my body was making me weaker by the second. He bit down harder and I screamed.

**Out Of Dream**

I shot up in my bed. I heard footsteps from across the room. A light turned on and Jacob was in front of me.

Fear etched his face, "Are you ok?"

He probably thought that someone had gotten into the room. I just closed my eyes and curled my body closer in myself. Jacob laid down next to me, which forced me to uncoil. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into the crook of his shoulder. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of my dream. Again I felt the tugging at my memories.

Then I heard in my mind, "Aubrey are you ok?"

It was Sam.I replied, "How do you do that?"

"I have an emotional sense in me. Yours went to panic. So I went into your mind to see what was wrong. The dream. It may come true. I have never seen someone who has never been in the Cullen property picture it so well."

I knew who the Cullen's were. I knew that they were vampires. I also knew that they fed off of animals.

"Why would it come true? How would I see this?"

"Well I don't know why it would come true. If I could guess though Alice is warning us through you. Probably because of Bella."

I was confused now because Jacob had mentioned it before, "Who is Bella?"

I didn't hear anything for a few moments.

"I'm not the one to tell you..."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

He didn't say anything back. I pushed Jacob away from me. He looked confused and for a moment I thought that maybe I shouldn't use anger to get everything out. Even though it was getting harder to not know the big secret within the pack. Me being the only one left out. My eyes were searching his and I was trying to find something. Anything.

Whatever I was looking for didn't find so I sighed, "Jacob I need to know who Bella is."

His eyes went to ones of concern to a mix between hurt and anger. I think that choosing not to go with anger was my best bet.

I spoke before he could lash out, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but once I explain myself then it may make itself clear on why I need to know this. See my dream was about the vampire from a couple hours ago. He was about to attack me. Sam thinks that Alice is trying to warn us of an attack on me. Only because of Bella. I need to know because I am in this pack. If you want me in it then I need your trust. Tell me who Bella is. Or who she was. Whatever you can. I just want to understand so maybe my mind will be at ease. At least for a little while."

He sat there for what seemed like forever. I couldn't take the silence, but at the same time it was kind of nice to have it.

Finally he spoke up, "You know Bella was sort of like you. Not exactly. You both look so much alike, you're both extremely stubborn, and you both were forced into the supernatural lifestyle. The only big differences are that you are with us, she's with vampires and that you're a werewolf. See she moved here about 2 years ago. We go back because her dad and mine are friends. See she met the Cullen's at school. From there I only know that they got close and she fell in love with Edward. Then they left her, or at least Edward did. She then went into a depression and we started to hang out after awhile. Then Victoria tried to attack her because Edward killed her mate. We protected her as best we could. Alice came back to say she saw Edward was going to kill himself. I don't know the details of that but she decided she would be with them instead of us. So now Bella is still is my friend but we can't be friends if she's still with them. If that makes sense. Now she's now you're with us because of Alice's visions and she's had Alice transfer the vision to you in a dream. It seems as if Bella still cares about me enough to make sure we don't lose anyone in our pack."

I took everything in. Having what he said mulled over in my mind. Something was missing though. Or at least it seemed like it. No I am certain there's more.

I looked back into his eyes and they held a secret, "You're not saying everything. What did you leave out?"

His head slummed down because he was caught. I knew that he wouldn't want to tell me, but I wasn't letting this go. This was too important. And I have to admit that this maybe important to understand him. At least his past. Or maybe it's because I wanted to know if he had feelings for Bella. The mysterious girl that I knew nothing about.

"See the thing is that I was in love with her. I knew it couldn't be once I knew she had her heart set on Edward. My feelings are still there, but I know that even if she were to walk through the door right now yes I'd be happy. She's still my friend. Even thought things change and I have moved on."

I was relieved to know that.

I nodded, "Then I'm sorry for pushing you away and thinking that I was mad at you. I just needed these things to be known so I wouldn't be left out of the loop within the pack."

He nodded and stayed where he was. We both laid there for an eternity.

"You know sometimes I actually thought you were just Quil's annoying little sister."

I turned to him and looked into his eyes again. He stared back into mine.

I smiled, "Don't worry sometimes I actually thought you were Quil's weird older friend."

He smiled back at me, "Do you ever think of what would have happened if we were never but what if we weren't werewolves?"

I rested my head against his shoulder, "You know I don't think I would change it. I kind of think it's my destiny. Like sometime that's just apart of who I am. Why take it away from the person I am becoming?"

His arm wrapped around my shoulder, "I think you're going to be able to adjust to it more than you think. I agree with you. I wouldn't want to take it away."

Snuggling into his body with my cheek on his chest I yawned. I looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back, "Go to sleep Aubrey. We'll have all tomorrow to talk."

I nodded and rested my head back onto his chest. Closing my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat as it starts to go a little faster. I smirked. It felt good to know I had the same effect on him and that he did to me. A few moments later it was dead silent.

Then I heard, "Aubrey?"

I didn't say anything. Pretending I was fast asleep.

He continued, "You know I was right you're almost exactly like Bella. The only difference is that I think you return my feelings. You know you actually look innocent in your sleep, but I like you better when you're awake."

I could almost hear him smile. It was a little strange. He stopped talking and I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I did not wake up pleasantly. Probably because Quil came to wake us up and found Jacob in my bed with his arms around me and not to mention we were snuggling.

The first thing I heard was, "Aubrey! Jacob! What the hell is going on here?"

When I saw the look on his face I was ready to run out of the room before he could get to me. Even though I knew I'd never make it so I just sat up. Rubbing at my eyes. Jacob was doing the same next to me.

"Quil it's ok nothing happened. He just comforted me after my dream."

That didn't stop him, "So then why is he still in your bed?"

Jacob spoke up, "I tried to but she almost woke up."

I focused on talking to Sam, "Sam a little help here!"

Knowing that this was probably going to end badly.

Quil lashed out, "Jacob I don't need you to be with my sister. I don't want her hurt by you. And I don't want to have to choose between the pack and my sister!"

Even if there was some logic in that I didn't care. Before anyone else could say anything Sam came into the room. No one else with him so I guess he told Emily to stay behind just incase. The guys looked at Sam. Everyone looked at everyone else for a moment.

He finally spoke, "Since I could easily tap into everyone minds I have a few things to say. First off Quil nothing happened in here last night. I also think you have no reason to step between Jacob and Aubrey. Jacob, Aubrey you both have to be careful if you are to start a relationship. I don't want you to ending up causing something within the pack. Now both of you out I need to speak with Aubrey alone."

The guys nodded. I knew that they'd have a lovely chat outside. Hopefully nothing serious would happen. I turned my attention to Sam when the door shut behind them.

He looked at me, "Aubrey I can tell both your feelings and Jacob's feelings. I'm not going to say anything about them because I think you already know. Anyway I need you to be careful no matter what. Not just because of the pack but because you are apart of this pack and I look after everyone within it. I want you to be happy. So just do that and we'll be fine. And once we get back your going to be training everyday with me. If there is suppose to be an attack on you then I want you prepared. Also we are going home today. Making sure that nothing happens and we'll be safe traveling during the day and getting you back before the sun sets."

I nodded my head, "You know you may want to get out there before they kill each other right?"

He laughed, "I guess your right. I'll send Emily in to help you with whatever or so you two can talk. I'll have another little talk with them"

Then he walked out of the door. I looked over at the clock and it read, "7:21". I groan because I would still have been sleeping if Quil hadn't come. I got off my bed and grabbed a pair of green and white plaid capris and a green tank top. Went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair and got dressed. Walking out and see Emily flipping through the channels. She looked up and smiled at me.

"How has your night been?"

I laughed, "Oh just an waking up to a horrible dream, an interesting conversation, over hearing things when I should be asleep, and then waking up a very angry Quil."

She shook her head, "What did you over hear?"

"Well Jacob said that I'm almost exactly like Bella. That he thinks I return his feelings and that I look innocent while I'm asleep, but he likes me awake."

She squealed, "Oh this is great! You guys can be together."

"Uh hello are you forgetting my dear brother? You know the guy that was death glaring Jacob this morning. I think that will be interesting when I tell him."

She rolled her eyes, "You think you couldn't get around him? I remember a certain 14 year old girl partying at the cliffs with the rest of the high school even though her brother told her to stay home."

I smiled remembering that, "You know I think your right. Maybe I just need to be my own person again."

She looked at me, "Now not that wild again. I don't think I could deal with that again. I used to have to take care of you when your mom went out of town. That wasn't fun."

I laughed, "Well I never made it that easy on you."

"True."

Then she got off the bed, "Now let's get to work. We need to be able to leave soon."

I nodded. We got to work cleaning up the room. Picking up my random stuff and putting it into my duffel. Once we were done the only thing that was my shoes and my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie.Then we decided to wait for the guys to come. When they came back Jacob grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Sam and Emily went back to there room and Quil sat next to me.

He spoke first, "You know it's fine if you have feelings for him. I overreacted. You guys would be great together. I mean yeah I don't want you to get hurt or have anything between the pack but you're the most important thing in my life at this moment."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't let your anger get in the way of anything I have planned for my life. See I've realized that I'm still your little sister who never listened to you. So either way it doesn't matter."

He laughed, "You know I knew one day you'd mature but I guess right now isn't it."

I smiled, "Oh you know it."

Then I heard a door open and there was Jacob standing. Can I say that him in a pair of faded jeans and a random green shirt he still looks sexy? Hmm just needs to grow the hair out a little and then-I felt a slight numb feeling in my arm. I look down and there was a red spot.

I playfully glared at him, "God Quil can't you be normal and just poke me or something? You don't have to punch me."

"Well stay outta your mind a little more than we'll be fine. Now let's go. And put your hoodie on."

I got up and slipped on my converse. Grabbing my hoodie and duffel walked out of the door. Now even paying attention to Quil's command.

Once I got out of the door I heard, "Aubrey don't leave without Jacob and head to the front of the hotel. The cars are there and the same cars we left in."

I walked back in and Jacob was just about done. I leaned against the door frame watching him go around the room extremely graceful. God can you imagine lanky old Jacob being graceful? I would never have imagined, but I guess things aren't always as they seemed. He grabbed a couple more things put them in his bag, zipped it up and walked towards me.

He smiled, "Come on little one."

"Hey! Don't call me little just because you're a giant!"

He just kept on smiling walking away. So not fair when he has longer legs! I walked behind him and we went to the front. The cars were waiting. Quil, Emily and Sam already in the right cars. Quil popped the trunk and we put our stuff in there. Then Jacob and I got into the back. I don't think Jacob wanted to be that close to Quil at the moment. We buckled up, both on opposite sides of the car of course. Only so Quil wouldn't try to attack him.

Quil gave me a look basically saying "Don't get any ideas."

All I did was smirk at him. I took my phone out of my pocket. Looked at the screen and it said, 8:56. I was tired again. I mean seriously I got what...4 maybe 5 hours of sleep? I unbuckled and put my head in Jacobs lap. I needed sleep and his big butt was back here anyway. So I decided just to sleep. I closed my eyes and he started to run one of his hands through my hair.

I smiled, "Oh this will be an interesting ride home. Hopefully Quil won't try and attack Jacob from the front seat."


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you to XxRainxXDropsxXOnxXRosesxX for the review. I'm glad i have another person hooked. :)

Not long after I went to sleep I was being woken up by Quil and Jacobs' voices.

Quil "You know you shouldn't be letting her do that."

Jacob "Do what?"

Quil "Let her lay on you. It's not safe."

Jacob "She's just tired."

Quil "Whatever man. All I have to say is if you hurt her I'm going to kill you."

Jacob "I will never intentionally hurt her man. You should know that."

Quil "Jake it doesn't matter if you don't mean to do it or not. It's just the way it works. You two will fight causing something between the pack and then we're fucked."

Then I finally spoke up, "Quil how many god damn times do I have to tell you that it's not your business. If anything happens between Jacob and I it will be our business. Not yours. Or Sam. Or anyone else's. Got it?"

He gulped. He knew he was in deep shit. I sat up and stared at him. He nodded in agreement.

I turned to Jacob, "Jake?"

He smiled, "It's just a nickname."

I nodded then looked back to Quil, "So brother dearest how much longer until we get there?"

He didn't even look away from the road and said, "About a half an hour."

I nodded. Then pushed myself off Jake. Sat back up but instead right next to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around my waist. We were silent until we got to the La Push lands.

Then I heard Sam in my head, "Once we get back we're going to go out. As a pack. We need to see if they're on there way or not. Everyone got it?"

The rest of the guys answered.

Embry "Got it"

Jared "I'll be there soon after you get there."

Paul "What Jared said."

Quil "Aubrey and I are going to stop by to go see my mom."

Jake "I'll go with Quil and Aubrey."

Believe me I am extremely confused. Why could I hear them too? I only ever able to hear Jake and Sam. Maybe I'm just growing into this.

Sam "Aubrey you there?"

I concentrated on talking back, "I'm here. Of course I'm in. I'll see you after I see mom."

I didn't hear a reply, but I knew he heard me. Jakes arm tightened around my waist trying to get my attention. I looked up and him. His eyes looked as if he was looking for something. After a few moments he smiled down at me. I smiled back at him. Leaned up and kissed his cheek. Then I rested my head back on his chest. As I listened to his steady breathing I felt myself relax, but as soon as I saw my house come into view my whole body tensed. My nerves were at there worst. Feeling as if something was rearranging my insides. I looked out the window and I saw the lights were on. She's home. Quil stopped the car and got out. I just sat there. I watched him go up the steps and into the house.

Jake "You know you have to go in there sometime."

I looked at him, "Yeah I know, but she wasn't there this whole time. It's like she's trying to hide from her kids because of what we are."

We got out of the car. I walked into my house as if I was going to death row. Grabbing Jake's hand I felt a sense of calm but still my nerves wouldn't stop jumping around. I saw mom and Quil waiting for me.

"Hi mom."

I tightened my grip on Jake's hand. I waited for her response.

Mom "How have you been Aubrey?"

I didn't move from the spot by the door, "I guess I've been ok."

Mom "That's good. Are you here to get your things?"

I should have known this was coming, "If you want me out then I guess I'm here to get my things."

She just nodded. I let go of Jake's hand and walked past my mother. No expression on my face. I guess that Quil got to stay because he's normal. I mean not exactly normal but I am the first girl in our tribe. It doesn't give her the right to do that though. It's wrong. I got to my room and pulled my keys out. I slipped the key in and turned it. I got into my room and I took out the 3 suitcases I had in there. I packed the first and some of the second with my clothes. Then I grabbed things that I could part with. Pictures, my drawling books, any jewelry, CD's, and movies. It was all packed in twenty minutes. I grabbed all 3 suitcases and carried them out. When I got to the living room Jake say me and took two of the suitcases. My mom and Quil were talking. My mom came up to me and hugged me. I didn't move. I couldn't hug her, she's making me leave. When she pulled away she handed me an envelope. It was pretty thick and then she walked towards her room. I didn't say anything. I just held it and went to the car. The guys followed me. We got back to the car and I popped the trunk. Put my stuff in there and got into the backseat. Jake got in beside me and grabbed my hand. It made me feel better to know that he's there for me. No one said anything.

As I saw Sam's house come into view I concentrated on talking with him."Sam?"

"Yeah Aubrey."

"Mom doesn't want me at the house. Is it ok if I live in your guest room?"

"Yeah it's fine. Emily will be thrilled."

"Aw you aren't thrilled you got me living with you? That makes me sad."

"Aubrey you and I both know that I am here for you but at the moment I think I'm a little angry with your mother. We'll talk after the we get back."

Quil stopped the car again. I got out and he popped the trunk open. I grabbed my suitcases and put them on the ground. I slammed the trunk shut and was about to pick up my suitcases but Jared, Paul and Embry were there.

Jared "Just go inside and get something to eat."

Embry "Yeah just relax."

Paul "We got it."

I smiled at them, "Thanks guys."

They all gave me goofy grins and walked up to the house with them. I felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned around to see Jake. He pulled me closer and hugged me. His arms were around my waist still and his head was resting on top of my head. My head was against his chest and I felt the steady beating of his heart. The calming sensation filled my body.

"Aubrey don't worry nothings going to happen. This will all blow over soon."

I pulled away and smiled up at him, "Let's get inside."

I felt him grasp my hand and we walked up the steps to the place I'll be living. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. I saw everyone around the table. Sam was the first to look up.

"Ok everyone lets go."

They got up and I saw they were only in towels. I wanted to laugh so hard because the guys held onto them for dear life.

Sam looked at me, "Go get undressed and come out in a towel. It's so you don't ruin your clothes."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. Undressing and then put the clothes into a pile. I grabbed one of the longer towels and wrapped it around myself. I walked out with the clothes in my left hand and my right hand holding the towel. I walked back out and only Emily was in the kitchen.

She turned and gave me a weak smile, "They want you to go out there and then meet them at the cliffs. They wanted to give you some time to transform. I'll take your clothes."

She walked up to me and took the clothes out of my hand. Pulled me into a hug and said a low goodbye before walking to another part of the house. I opened the back door and walked out. The wind hit me. It felt good against my skin. I started to think about my mom and what see did. Then I feel my body start to change. I felt my muscles contract and then grow. My hands started to turn to paws and my towel fell because of this. A few moments later I was fully transformed. I looked around for a moment getting used to it then I set off to the cliffs.

When I was almost there I heard, "Aubrey where are you?"

I replied, "Almost there."

Then I came upon the cliffs and I saw them all. I could tell them apart now. They all had a certain smell. Quil smiled like citrus, Jake smelt like axe, Sam had some sort of piney smell, Jared and Paul had the smell of their colognes, and Embry kind of smelt like woods. I stopped running and I was beside Jake. Before anyone spoke though I noticed that the sun had gone down. This to me means I'm not exactly safe at the moment. Once I heard him start to talk though I listened intently.

Sam "Ok everyone we're going to split up. Quil, Jared and Embry come with me. We're going to check out the border between the Cullen's and our properties. Paul, Jake and Aubrey go check out near the river because there are a few hiding places near there and the highway. If you find anything then tell me. Got it?"

I heard everyone agree and then we left. Paul was in the leader for us. Jake was in front of me the whole time. I was taking up the rear. As we ran I was looking for anything that could be out of place or maybe someone running around.

Sam "Find anything?"

Paul "Doesn't look to be anything yet. We still have some other places to check."

Sam "Just make sure to be careful. Also make sure to listen. They could be here by now."

At these words my blood started to feel like liquid ice running through my veins. We ran by the river and Paul went to check out a couple hide outs while Jake and I did the same. As we went towards a cave something moved behind us. I quickly turned around and saw Paul was there. Just to make sure I smelt the air and the only thing I could smell was Axe, Paul's cologne and blood. Who knew that we where about to have a huge problem on our hands?


	14. Chapter 13

The only thing that I concentrated one was the noises around me.

Then a voice came into my mind, "Aubrey what's happening?"

"Sam it isn't good. Come near the caves as fast as you can. I smell blood."

He didn't say anything back. As I said that Jake looked at me strangely. Then I saw his eyes go into alert. His gaze was on something behind me. I slowly turned around to face another werewolf. No one from our pack, but this one looked strangely familiar. Smelt of the city. Its eyes didn't leave my body. No wolf moved. I don't think they dared to. The tension that hung in the air was getting worse. A fight was in the works. I looked over at Paul and Jake. They were both staring at the wolf. I heard something move. I looked back and the wolf was moving down towards me.

I tried to talk to just Jake and Paul, "Don't move. I can handle this."After a few moments

I heard Paul, "Aubrey just watch your back. We don't know this wolf or what it's capable of."

I didn't respond I keep my gaze fixed on the wolf in front of me.

Then I heard Sam, "We're here. Stay calm and try not to start this fight. It shows a sign of aggression towards outsiders."

I mentally tucked that bit of information into my memory and the wolf was three feet away from me by that time. It looked into my eyes and the wolf looked as though it was trying to sense something.

"Do I know you?"

A male voice I didn't know erupted into my thoughts. I didn't know who it was, but I was betting it was the wolf in front of me.

"I don't know if you know me, but I can take a guess and say no."

"Have you been into the city in the last month?"

I was shocked but didn't let it show, "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"You have the smell of a human girl I helped back in a mall parking garage."

Now I was starting to get freaked out. I held my stance. "Who says I'm not a girl?"

I heard laughter in my mind, "That can't be. Anyone from this tribe in male."

My anger got the best of me. I didn't care if all the guys saw me. I willed myself to turn into my human form. The wolf looked at me. You can't tell the expression on a wolf.

"Ok maybe you are a girl. Wait you ARE the girl from the garage."

As fast as I changed back into my human form I was faster at changing into my wolf one. I ignored the statement and went to business.

"Now what business do you have here and what is your name?"

"My name is Alex and I came to get out of the city. I knew there were other wolfs here so I decided to come. I didn't think I'd be ambushed right when I got here. Anything I should know about?"

"It's none of your business and we were out patrolling. We needed to see if anything had crossed into our land. Now as I see it as to if you get to stay here is not up to me. So you may continue your talk with our pack leader, Sam."

As if on cue Sam was right next to me. I turned to him, "I'm outta here."

He nodded his head and turned towards Alex. I turned and I went towards the house. I had to get out of there. I'll tell you one thing I didn't think I would end up naked in front of seven guys. I ran as fast as I could and when I got there I saw a set of clothes there for me and the guys. When I was about ten feet away from the porch my body morphed back into my normal body. As I started to walk again it felt wonderful. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Jacob. Naked might I add. That's another thing I didn't expect today. I turned around and walked to my clothes. Not caring that he was there and I pulled on my undergarments and then my pants. When I had my shirt in my hand I heard him moving. I turned around and he was right there. He reached behind me for a pair of boxers. I looked at his face the whole time and when he had that article of clothing on I felt a little relieved.

"You enjoy the view?"

He flashed me a smirk, "You know I did."

I shook my head, "Don't plan on seeing it again anytime soon."

I then walked in the house. Leaving him standing there in a pair of boxers and looking like an idiot staring after me. I laugh lightly when I got in and Emily was at the kitchen table. She was looking t me when I came in with a smile on her face.

"What?"

She shook her head at me, "Anything interesting happen?"

I walked over to the table and pulled out the chair, "Oh yeah there's another wolf in town. The one that saved me from the vampire in the parking garage. The guys including the new wolf guy named Alex saw me naked. Then I have seen Jake naked now. On top of that I was told to get the fuck out of my house and my mom hates me. I didn't know today could be so full of unexpected things."

Emily looked at me with concern, "Do you think the new wolf followed you here?"

I shrugged, "It's possible. Maybe I should talk with Sam about it tonight."

"Yeah that probably the best idea."

I got up and went to a cabinet and pulled out a glass. Opening the fridge and taking out a jug of sweet tea. Poured a glass, put the jug back in the fridge and sat back down. Then I heard something no some things coming.

"They're back."

She got up and went to the back door. As she opened it Sam walked in with a pair of jeans slung low on his waist and the rest of the guys looked like that. Including Alex. I watched them all take a seat. Jake sat on the left side of me and Quil sat on the right. Then Embry, then Emily and Sam sat on the left side. Paul and Jared on the other. It seemed as if they where protecting us from Alex. Alex was staring at me and the guys were eyeing him.

Sam was the first to speak, "So how long do you plan on staying?"Alex turned his head towards Sam and took his gaze off of mine.

As that happened I was thinking, "Thank god."

He thought for a moment, "I was thinking of about a week or two."

The only thing I was thinking about when he said that was escape.

I stood up, "I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for an answer and I walked towards my room. As I got into the hallway a pain went throughout my body. Not a white-hot one like when my body was changing. More like a migraine. I fell to my knees and the next thing I know a vision flashed through my mind. I saw myself in my room and the vampire there. He was coming towards me and I stood my ground.

He spoke up, "Aubrey."

He said it as if he was testing it.

"What do you want bloodsucker?"

His eyes went over my body, "Aw Aubrey you know what I'm here for. She just got in the way."

I squared my shoulders, "Edward will go after her. You won't get away with it."

He gave me a vicious smile, "Does that mean you don't have anyone going after me to save you?"

"No I'm saying he'll find you faster."The vampire was coming closer. I started moving backwards. Soon my knees hit my bed. Then he was on me seconds after my back hit the bed. Being a hundred times stronger then me helped him out.

He gave me another smiled showing me his fangs, "Now I'm going to have some fun. When I'm all done you'll wake up and be just like me."

I started to struggle and his stone-like body pressed against mine holding it down, while he had my arms pinned above my head. His face lowered to my neck we was exposed thanks to my tank top. He slowly kissed my collarbone. I felt myself shudder in disgust and he continued to kiss his way up my neck. As he was trying to feel around for the source of my vein he moved away.

"So peculiar. Your vein isn't against your first layer of skin. Oh well."

He moved to my collarbone again. I felt my heart beat faster because I was scared as hell. He then found a place were my vein was throbbing. Then he bit down. It felt like ice was seeping through to my veins. Slowing my blood flow down. As he took my blood I couldn't fight back. My head was starting to spin and loosing consciousness. The last thing I saw was the vampire's face in my face.

The last thing I heard, "Now your mine forever."

As I got out of the vision everyone was surrounding me.

"Oh god. Can you get the hell away from me? I already feel peachy fucking keen without you guys hovering."

Most of the guys backed up. Quil and Jake didn't get the memo I guess.

Quil "Are you ok?"

Jake "Do you need anything?"

Then Sam popped into my head, "I'm going through you memory. You'll feel a tugging."

Just as he said I felt a tugging in my mind. As he pulled out the memory it flashed before my eyes again.

I yelled at him in my mind, "Hey stop that it hurts!"

I turned to Jake, "Can you carry me to my room?"

He gave me a smile, "My pleasure."

Then he scooped me up and I put my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. As he walked towards the room I saw the guys and Emily go back to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and he walked to my bed. Placing me in the center then pulling the covers down and over me. Then he laid down next to me.

He pushed a strand of my hair out of my face, "Go to sleep. You need the rest."

I simply nodded and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead and I felt him get off the bed. It took awhile to go to sleep, but finally I did.


	15. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Brushing my hair then putting it up in a bun. No need to change my habits for another wolf. Walking out in the kitchen and no one was there. So I decided that I'd go out on the porch. As I walked through the door the cool breeze hit my face and I smiled. Sitting on the steps I looked out into the forest. Nothing really interesting, but it gave me something to do. After a while I saw a form approaching. Wolf form. I smelt the air and it was disgusting. Blood and soap. It was Alex. He came up to the porch and changed form. Seeing him naked would never be a good thing. I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something.

"So how did you come to be?"

Slowly opening my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Well all the wolves from here are usually male. You're an exception. Why?"

I glared at him, "How would I know?"

He smiled at me, "Well do you have a mate?"

I stood up and walked to the door and opening it. Stepping inside and turning around to look at Alex.

"As if it's any of your information no I don't but, I'm not looking for one."

Closing the door and I walked back to my room. Locking it behind me.

Concentrating on talking to Sam, "Where the hell are you?"

After a few moments I got a response, "Out at the cliffs. Is Alex there?"

"Yes and if you don't mind I'd like you guys to come back. He just basically asked if I'd be his mate."

Threw the forest I heard a growl. I didn't know who it was, but I'm guessing Quil or Jake. I waited at the window. There was no way I'd go wait in the kitchen with that thing out there. After what seemed like forever I heard them come in the back door. Footsteps were coming towards my room.

There was a knock, "Aubrey let us in."

I went to the door and Quil, Jake and Sam were standing there. Moving out of there way so they could get in. Then closing the door.

Sam was the first to speak, "Ok Aubrey your going to Jacob's. Seeing as Alex has taking a liking to you your going to need protection."

"Why do I need protection?"

Quil "Because when a male wants to take a mate sometimes it is forced. And seeing as you have no mate you need to be away from here."

"Why does he want me?"

Sam "We don't know, but we need you to be protected. Seeing as you need someone to show you have a relationship of some sort."

"What do you think would have happened if I implied that I already found the one that's going to be my mate?"

Sam growled, "Don't tell me you did that. Aubrey that's just as bad."

I growled back, "I didn't. I just said I wasn't looking. So does that mean Jake and I are going to be saying we're a couple?"

Quil "Yes. Now since you didn't unpack anything from the house we're taking those suitcases to Jake's."

They each grabbed one and walked out of my room. I was amazed that Jake didn't say anything the whole time. Just stared at me. Grabbing my cell phone, keys and wallet yet again and holding them in my hands. I walked out of the house. Emily was waiting on the steps.

As I got to her I gave her a hug, "I'll be back as soon as he leaves."

She whispered, "I know. Just take care of yourself."

"I will."We let go and I looked to Quil's car. He was handing the keys to Jake.

"Take care of her ok? If Sam tells you to leave with her do it."

"Don't worry Quil I'll make sure she's safe."

Sam walked up to me, "Aubrey I need you to do something for the pack."

"Anything."

"You need to go the Cullen's. Warn them that there's another wolf. If you can talk to Alice about the dream."

He looked guilty for me to do this.

"I got it. I have something for you. Make sure my brother is ok."

Sam smiled and gave me a hug.I pulled back, "See you soon."

I walked to the car with Quil waiting at the passenger side door. His expression said he was worried.

"Aubrey everything will be ok. Jake is a good guy. He'll make sure you are safe. Just promise me that you're not going to do anything stupid and reckless."

My eyes started to water and I smiled, "Quil stupid isn't my style. Reckless is. So I can promise I won't do anything stupid, but reckless I can't. I promise I'll be coming home if you promise the same."

He smiled, "I promise sis."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He opened the door for me. Who knew this was just the beginning of a very long road?


	16. Chapter 15

We sat in silence until we got to his house. Billy was waiting for us on the porch.

Jake "Before he even asks about what's going on I need you to not tell him we're going to the Cullen property."

I smiled, "Don't worry I won't."

Getting out of the car, "Hey Billy! How have you been?"

I walked towards him and he smiled.

"Never better Aubrey. How have you been feeling? Everything normal?"

I hugged him, "As normal as it could be. I'll be right back. I'm going to help Jake with my suitcases."

He just nodded and I walked back to the car. Jake already had two of them and I grabbed the last one.

"It's going great. He seems happy I'm here."

Jake laughed, "Of course he is. He gets to cook for you. It's not as good as Emily's food but it's edible."

I shook my head, "Of course he's not as good as Emily."

Jake walked up to the porch and said something to Billy. I closed the trunk and walked back up.

"Jake's going to show you to your room."

I nodded and went into the house. Following the sound and found Jake. He was throwing things around the room.

I giggled, "What are you doing?"

He answered without looking at me, "Cleaning my room. You're staying in here."

That's when I noticed two beds.

"Gottcha. Well we need to get going."

"Going where?"

Billy was behind me.

"Dad we're going to Bella's. Seeing if one of the Cullen's are there. We need to tell them about the Alex guy being here."

"Oh. Well tell Bella I said hi."

Then he was gone.

I sighed, "That was close. Now let's get going. I want to get this over with."

We walked back out to the car.

I got in and Billy called out, "Be back soon. Dinner will be done then."

We sat in silence as Jake pulled out of the La Push lands. We were on our way to the Cullen's. Actually Sam told Jake he had to stay in the car while I went to the house. Fear was slowly creeping into my veins. We pulled up to beginning of the road to there house.

"Jake this is fine. I have my phone so if I'm not back within the hour I'll call you."

He looked like he would protest but I was out of the car before he could say anything. I jogged up the path. Knowing full I would meet someone if Alice had seen it. After a few minutes I saw a house come into view. Standing there where three people. One was very muscular; the second was a thin girl with short spiky black hair and the third had an hourglass figure and blonde hair. They all shared there eyes.

The man spoke, "Wolf what's your business here?"

Squaring my shoulder, "I'm here to speak with your leader. My pack leader wishes for me to pass on information."

The girl with spiky hair came up to me. I stood my ground as she stood in front of me. Her hands reached out and touched my shoulder. When she did a vision came into my mind.

**Vision**

I saw a girl my age sitting with me. Our hands were tied and the vampire was there again.

He went up to the other girl, "So Isabella why are you with Aubrey? You're a vampire's play thing and she's a wolf."

She looked up at him with hatred, "We have something in common."

"Well what would that be?"

I glared at him, "You'll be sorry when they come for us."

He looked at me and then slapped me. I felt his nails scratch my face. Then when I looked up he was exiting the room.

"You bastard!"

The voice was Bella's.

"Bella shut up. Edward won't forgive me if you get hurt. I won't let you get hurt."

I heard him leave the house. I waited a few more minutes.Gripping the knife that I had hidden when he left last time. Cutting our binds.

Turning to her, "Now you see that window? I'm going to jump out. Then I want you to jump out after and I'll catch you."

She nodded. I went to the window and opened it. A fifteen foot drop. No big. I jumped first and when I landed the vision ended.

I stumbled back and she was looked at me. Her eyes were...comforting.

Then she smiled, "Let's go get Carlisle."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me past the other two. The girl glared at me while the man simply looked at me curiously. When we got into the house I was shocked it was so spacious.

Alice looked at me and smiled, "Jasper. Edward. Carlisle. Esme. We have a guest."

She spoke with a normal tone. Then there were five other people.

"Everyone this is Aubrey. She's here to tell us something. From her pack leader. Aubrey this is Jasper. Edward. Bella. Carlisle. Esme. The other two were Emmett and Rosalie."

I simply said, "Hi."

Edward was staring at me. I felt a tugging in my mind.

Calmly I said, "Please get out of my mind Edward."

Esme gave Edward a disapproving look, "You know better."

Carlisle walked up to me, "Now we have things to discuss. Come."

He took me hand and led me to his study. Edward, Bella, Alice and Esme followed.Who knew that this would somehow form a bond between Vampire and Werewolf?


	17. Chapter 16

Once we were in the study Carlisle sat behind his desk. The others were spread throughout the room. I saw paintings all over the walls. I stood in front of the desk but stared at the different pictures. All of the early 18th century behind his desk.

"So what has brought you here Aubrey?"

My attention went back to him, "Sam asked me to come and tell you that there is a wolf from the city. But I must tell you if you smell blood and soap that's him."

I heard a snort from behind, "How could he smell like blood?"

Turning to glare at Edward, "You know for a vampire you should know we have keen smell."

Carlisle "Edward that is enough. Is there anything else Aubrey?"

I started to mess with the hem of my sleeve, "Well Sam also asked me to ask Alice about a couple dreams I've had. See he thinks that she has been sending me these warnings."

"Why would she do that?"

I looked at him to Bella. She was looking down at her shoes and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Easy. Bella. Jake was her friend and no matter how much she likes it here she'd never harm him or anyone he's close to."

Before I knew it I was up against a wall. Edward cold stony hand was against my neck pushing down so I couldn't breath.

"That's not true."

His voice was calm, but it seemed like there was an undertone.

"Edward stop hurting her. It's true. Everything she said. Alice helped me because I begged her."

Edward looked at me and my breathing was almost gone. He removed his hand and I slid down the wall. Crumpling on the floor. Trying to get my breathing under control. It wasn't working. Carlisle was beside me and looking at my neck.

"Concentrate on healing your neck."

So he bent my windpipe in. Just peachy flipping keen. I did what he said. A few moments later I could breath. I was taking large gasps of air. I was getting dizzy.

"Calm down. Take slow steady breaths or else you'll pass out."

I listened to what he said and soon the dizziness was gone. I looked up at Edward. His head was bent and mumbling to himself.

Looking at Carlisle, "Before we continue I need to call Jake to tell him I'm ok."

I went to take out my phone.

Another voice came into the room, "No need. Seems he felt you were in trouble."

Looking up to see Emmett and Jake.

He ran over to me and bent down, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

Carlisle was sitting down again, "So Aubrey I was wondering if Edward could go into your mind to get the dreams and let everyone be able to see them."

I looked at Edward for a moment then answered, "As long as he only gets the dreams."

I felt the familiar tugging on my mind then a voice in my mind, "Relax little one I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if you could ever keep to that."

Then I saw the visions flashing through my mind again. Until we got to the last one that Alice showed me once we got here. Just like before I ended up on the ground screaming. I felt three people around me. It was Jake, Alice and Bella.

Bella "Is she going to be ok?"

Carlisle "It's probably because this is the first time she's ever had someone go into her mind and play them as if they were just a movie."

My arms started to shake as I held myself up.

Jake pulled me towards him and pushed my hair out of my face.

Then his voice whispered, "Everything ok Aubrey. You're safe. He's not going to get you."

Somehow I knew that what he was saying was suppose to relieve me, but I knew he couldn't keep that promise. He'll get me. Even Bella wasn't safe with the Cullen's because as long as he still wants me he'll find a way to do it. They'll lower there guard at one point in time.

"Jake help me up."

He stood up slowly taking me with him. Once I was standing I pushed him away to stand on my own.

"Now I only want to know why you couldn't just call a meeting between the clans. I'll have you know being scared awake or walking down a hall and suddenly find myself on the ground because of a vision is not fun."

This time Alice spoke up, "Sam wouldn't have listened. So Bella and I decided to have me send them to you."

As I thought of this I knew she was right.

"Now my last question before we leave. Do you know when the vampire in the vision is coming?"

Edward spoke as he looked at Bella with worry, "He's here now."


	18. Chapter 17

"He's here now."

Those words were bouncing around in my mind.

I looked up at Jake, "We need to get out of here."

We started to walk out of there. Then Alice was in front of me.

Jake "Move."

She shook her head, "You're not safe outside of this house. You're going to have to stay here."

I sighed, "Alice we can't."

Edward joined the party, "You're staying. He out looking for you near your grounds. Sam is holding him back. He lost your trail because you have been in the woods. You don't have your normal smell, but that doesn't mean he couldn't pick out the only girl in a pack."

Carlisle "Aubrey I know you wish to leave to help protect your pack, but to keep you alive you have to stay."

I looked to all of them. Concern etched on all the faces.

"Fine. We will stay, but only until we can get safely to our lands."

Carlisle nodded. Bella came up to me. Then Alice stepped forward and they took me out of Jake's arms.

Bella smiled, "Let's go to Alice's room."

Alice looked back to Edward, "Play nice."

They walked me out of the office to the right. Bella let go of me and Alice picked me up. As if I weighted nothing. Then we went into the second door on the right. It was an extremely big room. The walls painted white with black designs on them. She set me on a queen sized bed with a dark grey silk comforter.

Bella "Aubrey we know we caused you pain, but we need you to know that this is all important. We thought you should know because all of this is going to happen. Alice has never been wrong."

Alice "I also though you'd like to be prepared."I sat there absorbing everything that has happened today. Finally I looked back up at them, "So this means it's all going to happen? Everything?Alice wouldn't look at me and Bella looked at her shoes.

I continued, "Ok so it's all going to happen. I take it that it's going to happen tonight or tomorrow night."

Alice looked at me and nodded somberly.

"I take it you didn't tell the others. Reason?"

Bella looked from me to the door, "Well it's because I want to be turned. I want to stay with Edward forever. He says that he won't do it. I'm thinking that if he sees that I'm a burden since I get attacked a lot then maybe it will change his mind."

"Or possibly think that you're better without him. I'm not trying to rain on your parade. Even though I've been basically forced into this I will do my best to protect you during this whole mess."

Bella smiled and gave me a fierce hug. I hugged her back and looked over her shoulder. Alice just smiled as if she knew a secret that no one else knows. This is most likely true.

Bella stepped back, "So since you're staying we could go to find something for us to do."

Alice "Lets go outside. Aubrey and I can practice."

She left the room. Bella helped me up.

"What are we practicing?"

Bella said one word, "Defense."

The only thing you heard from me was, "Eep."

As we walked down the stairs I saw Esme waiting by the door. She smiled as we approached.

"So I take it they've dragged the werewolves to go and have a little bit of competition?"

Bella nodded. I could feel the blood leaving my face.

Esme saw this, "Bella go wait with the others. I would like a few words with Aubrey."

She walked out the door and closed it. I looked at Esme.

"You know you shouldn't be afraid. They're not going to hurt you. Just trying to help. We know you're new to being a werewolf. We maybe mortal enemies, but I believe in what Alice has seen. Now get out there and show them what you're made of."

After that she walked out of the house. I heard that everyone was out there. Except Carlisle. Footsteps down the stairs. Turning to see Carlisle carrying a black bag.

"So I take it that everyone wants to see me fall?"

He chuckled, "No. I come prepared because if you or Jacob bleeds at any point in time they may try to attack you. So if you do hurry to me and hopefully they won't smell it."

We both walked out the doors. I see Edward and Jacob were paired.

I leaned over to Carlisle speaking softly, "Do you really think that is a good idea? I mean they used to go after the same girl. Even though we both know who has won, but that will be bloody."

He nodded. Alice was waiting for me. Everyone else was close enough to see, but far enough to not safe.

Carlisle "Edward."

I saw Edward look his way. I knew they were talking. Then he looked at me.

"So you think that I'd hurt him?"

"I know you would. He presented a problem once you left. He went into Bella's life and you didn't like him before that either. Now he's a werewolf. Your enemy. I don't want him hurt."

"Judging by the things you have said you care about him. Does he know?"

I didn't answer.

I concentrated on Sam.

"Aubrey?"

Sam's reassuring voice.

"Yes Sam. Jake and I are alright. We're staying at the Cullen's."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Sam its fine. I know what I'm doing. Now just keep your promise."

Then I shut down my mind. Looking at Alice. She just looked at me. After a moment she gestured for me to step forward. As I did Esme went to the steps of the house.

"Everyone stays out of this. Alice your power is not allowed for this. Aubrey at anytime if your hurt tell us and we'll stop."

We both nodded.

"Begin."

With that Alice came forward and picked me up. Throwing me towards Jake.

I landed on my feet in front of Jake, "Stay out of it."

As I turned back to her and she was in front of me. She threw a punch and I caught it. Pushing me back. She got up and then started throwing punches and sweep kicks. I either blocked or jumped backwards to avoid it. Then Alice left herself open. I punched her and she flew back towards Esme. Esme looked at Alice. I stood there hoping that I didn't hurt her.

Esme said, "Rosalie."

Then Rosalie was attacking me. Luckily for me she wasn't Alice. Now I could really start fighting. She used a different approach. She wanted to not get hit. She did a back flip behind me and hit me forward. I fell at Edward and Bella's feet. As I got up I could feel Rosalie smirking.

"Looks like you'll have to go a long way until you are able to beat anyone from our kind."

I growled loudly and Bella's eyes went wide. Edward just looked at me. I turned to find her with the smirk on. I gave a toothy grin. Took off my shoes. As I advanced towards her she flipped over me and I moved to the right as she stumbled forward. Now I figured out how to use her to win this. Rosalie though liked to use back flips and that was her weakness, she used them to much. As she came towards me she did a back flips to get behind me. I was expecting that and I jumped up and kicked her towards Emmett. He caught her easily and set her down. She came towards me.

When she was a few feet away she spoke, "Lucky shot. Can you do it again?"

I smirked at her, "You underestimate me, but I don't show you them same treatment. Maybe you could learn something from me."

Seeing her rage was amusing. I watched her breathing. Waiting for her to move, but she didn't. Before she could blink I transformed and pinned her down. I growled lowly then moved off of her.

"Nice job"

"Do you like my mind or something?"

He chuckled, "Watch out."

As soon as he said it I heard Rosalie get up. I walked like I didn't notice it. Then when I heard her feet leave the ground I took off to the left. She landed where I was a few moments before. I saw here move towards me again. As she leapt towards me I did the same. She maybe stronger when I'm in human form, but not now. I landed on top of her again and she hit her head pretty hard. I saw her eyes flutter shut. I got up and I heard thundering footsteps. I was thrown from her. I hit a tree and for the second time today crumpled on the ground. I felt myself slowly turning back into my human form.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"She's just unconscious."

Then I felt the blood seeping from my arm.

"Carlisle."

That's the last word I spoke as I sleeping into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 18

I walked around my house. Knowing this was either a dream or another vision. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me like I usually do. Seeing nothing was out of place from when I left. Wait something was. The window is open. Hearing the rain softly hit the ground, but I heard something else. Smelling the air and it was blood. Fresh blood. Turning around to run out of the door and get help. I saw him. Leaning against my door.

"Hello again."

My eyes shot open and I felt the softness of a bed. Although my breathing was shallow it was normal. I looked around to find myself in a room similar to Alice's. Black walls with white designs. A white silk comforter was over me. I realized that someone must have changed me because I was in a pair of shorts and had a bandage around my ribs. I sat up.

"God damn what in the world."

Within a few seconds Edward was standing next to the bed. I jumped and it made my ribs hurt even more.

"Are you alright?"

I glare at him, "Are you blind? No I'm not ok."

He sat gently on the bed, "Carlisle said to have you concentrate on healing yourself. You need to be able to do this on command. So when you in a major fight it will do it within seconds."

I did what he said. Relaxing my body against the bed. Feeling my ribs go back into place. I heard one crack. Guessing that it was snap in two. I moaned in pain.

"Do you want me to get Carlisle? He could give you something for the pain."

I nodded. Then he was gone. I felt like crap and I know I need to get the hell out of this bed. No matter what I need to train. I don't want that to happen. I'm not going to lose everything. Then I saw Edward and Carlisle walk back in.

Carlisle smiled, "It's good your up. Don't worry though you were only out a few hours. Now Edward leave so I can see my patient."

With that he left.

"So let's see what we're working with."

I slowly sat up and put my feet on the ground.

"Is she ok?"

Carlisle "Yeah she came back about five minutes later. I suspect that the only thing hurt it her pride."

He checked my ribs, "It seems they're all back in place. I'll take off the bandages now. Ok?"

Seems he wasn't sure if he could do his job. I nodded. Watching as he undid them. For the first time I saw the scar. It looked raw.

"How'd you get that?"

"Well Jacob and I were arguing. It was right after I found out what I had become. I didn't want help, although now I know I admit I do, so I pushed everyone away even my brother. So he got angry and he attacked me, but it was an accident. See all he was doing was pinning me down. He grazed my stomach. I wasn't fully transformed so I got a scar instead."

He turned to his bag and pulled out a tub of some cream and a bottle of pills.

"Put this on it. And the pills will take the pain away."

"What will the cream do?"

He closed he bag and walked to the door.

"To get rid off it."

Then he was gone. I sat there thinking. Knowing that it would go away, but I didn't want it to. Not for some battle scar, to remind me I need help every once in awhile. I set the tub down on the end table and grabbed a shirt. As I walked out of the room I noticed that it was quiet. A little to quiet. Then I heard footsteps. I stop and turned around to come face to face with Jake.

I slapped him on the shoulder, "Do you have to scare me like that?"

He smirked, "Sure do."

"Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle went to the hospital. Esme went with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to feed. Edward, Alice and Bella went to the store to get us something to eat."

"Oh. Well then I'm going back to lie down. Have fun."

I got about 3 feet back to the room when I was picked up.

"Jacob Black put me down NOW!!!!"

I heard him laugh. Hearing a door opening a closing. Then we were in the room I had just left. He walked to the bed and gently set me on it. He looked down at me and smiled. I watched him move gracefully to the window and closed the curtains. The room became darker. My eyes adjusted within a few seconds and Jake wasn't over there anymore. Suddenly I felt weight on top of me.

"How in the world did you get there?"

He smirked again, "Magic."

I looked into his eyes, his gaze held mine. His smirk left his face and the look in his eyes scared and excited me. He braced his arms on either side of my face. He lowered himself until he was a few short inches away from my face.

"Ja-jacob what are you doing?"

He just smiled, "I won't hurt you."

Leaving me no time to wonder his lips met mine. Gentle, yet firm. Every rational sense in my body said this was neither the time nor the place, but it didn't stop me from kissing back. My eyes closed and I melted into the kiss. He slowly pulled back a few moments later. My breathing was shallow. I felt the intense gaze on me. Opening my eyes to see him staring down at me. Without warning again he leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. Trailing down to my neck. As if on there own my hands felt out for his chest. Feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. Instinctively I ran my nails softly up his back. Feeling him press his face into my neck and I heard him growl lowly as he kissed the hollow of my neck. In turn I growled and placed my hands at his hips. This seemed to have some effect on him. I felt his teeth against my neck. Without warning he bit down. I gasped and held onto his hips trying not to scream out. Then it was gone. The pain left with only a numbing sensation. I felt no blood dripping. Jacob straddled my hips and looked down at me. Feeling the gaze again on my face, but I didn't care. Reaching a hand to the side of my neck. My fingertips brushed over teeth marks. No blood. That the only good thing.I put my hand back down and looked at him.

Softly I said, "What did you do Jacob?"

"I marked you."

"You what?"

After I said that he got off of me and walked out of the room. Leaving me feeling empty and confused. I stared at the patterns on the wall for what seemed like an eternity. I heard the thunder. It broke me out of my trance like state. Then I couldn't stand being in this room. This house. Or anywhere near Jacob. I went to the window and pushed back the curtains. Second floor, about twenty feet up. Not a problem. Opening the window and it was softly raining. Jacob would think I'm just trying to calm down. So I have one shot to get out of here. Another clash of thunder sounded. Listening for the next one. Seven seconds later. Ok. So If I jump right after one then I'll land when the thunder is sounding again. Another clap sounded and it shook the window slightly. I grasped the window frames and pulled myself up into it. Then I jumped and landed. Thunder rang in my ears again. Looking up the window to see if he heard. A few moments pasted. Nothing. I'm free. Who knew that by me doing this I set my own trap?


	20. Chapter 19

Reviews would be lovely. :)

* * *

The ground underneath my bare feet was spongy as I ran off into the woods. Thank Bob for my eyesight change. If not I'd be running into trees. As I ran my direction went towards the cliffs on impulse. I needed the calming of the water churning from below. I didn't bother with the road. Just ran I the forest. Surprisingly I didn't trip on any hidden tree roots. A couple of times it sounded like someone was following me, but then I saw the animals. Soon I found myself at the edge of the forest leading to the clearing. I stopped running and my breathing was steady. That's when I felt the raindrops hit me. I knew it was raining, but didn't actually realize it after I jumped. Shrugging to myself and took the last steps to the cliff's edge. Reaching the cliff I sat down. Watching the water churning, hitting the rocks and swooping over them as if trying to swallow them whole. The water was black and white. It was only white for the few moments that the foam was made. Then it went to all black showing the depth. I brought my right leg up and relaxed my head on it. The rain was dying down. As it hit me it was soothing. I was soaked to the bone, freezing my ass off and didn't care. 

"I just want to know why he did that. Maybe he just wanted a mate. That's got to be it."

I softly laugh at myself for talking to myself. As I stared down at the water I heard a noise. Crumpling leaves.

Turning around to see Alex. Pushing myself back away from the edge and got up. He was about ten feet away.

"What do you want Alex?"

His eyes roamed my body, "You."

My eyes roamed the landscape. Trying to make some sort of plan to get away. There was no way out without him getting to me.

Instead I concentrated on Sam, "Sam help. Alex. Cliffs. Now."

Then I heard him walking towards me.

"What's so special about me?"

He smirked, "You're the only girl for this tribe. Beautiful. And you have no mate."

I shook my head, "Do you really think I'd go down without a fight?"

"That's what makes you even more perfect for me."

"If you say so."

He was being careless. I bet he thought I was weak. That I was below him. My rage was building. He would try to mark me and think I could be one of his prizes.

"Are you afraid of me or something?"

His eyes lit with anger. I smirked. All about of the plan.

"That's it. Your afraid you'd hurt me? Aww how sweet. Makes me want to gag."

He took a step forward.

"You know I think that you think I'll back down and say your better. Think again Alex."

His nose flared and his breathing quickened. I laughed at him. That set him off. He started to change. I let my rage flow through my veins and I transformed before him and attacked. I pinned him down and growled at him. Half-transformed he looked frightened. Although he threw me off. I landed on my side and slid fifteen feet. I was up in a few seconds. Looking to find Alex transformed and prowling towards me. My eyes never left his movements. I didn't want to end up with him near me. His paws stayed on the ground for a few moments as I stayed in one place. Then he sprang towards me. I jumped to the left and moved back another couple of feet.

"Why don't you give up and become mine Aubrey?"

I growled, "Never, and I mean never will I be yours."

He stood watching me.

"Sam anytime now would be a good thing."

I few moments, "Aubrey we're going. I'm sorry you're trading one for the other. The vampire is on our trail."

Instead of worrying my focus stayed on the wolf. He walked towards me slowly. I refused to let myself retreat. When he got two feet away he sat.

"You know I don't want to fight you. I just want you. Please?"

His eyes were pleading.

My reply was simple and to the point, "No."

"Suit yourself Aubrey."

He lunged at me and pinned me down. Biting down on the opposite side that Jacob did. The pain was there and didn't end. I kicked him off of me. He flew backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Edward your help would be greatly appreciated. Cliffs."

I didn't know if he would hear me, but it was worth a try. After that my body turned back. I heard someone coming. Before I could tell who it was I passed out.

Pain ran through my body. I slowly opened my eyes. Standing there was the vampire.

"Awake I see. Good. Now you can keep her company."

He left the room and I turned to the left and Bella was there.

"Bella you alright? No bite marks?"

Bella hugged me, "I'm fine. No bites. He was waiting for you to wake. From here on in we're at his mercy."

I smirked, "No. I have a plan. Where are we?"

"My house. This is my room. I would have had you see it without the whole hostage thing, but I guess this works too."

I laughed, but stopped as soon as I started. Pain was going throughout my whole body. Not as badly as before. My concentration focused on healing. As I did the pain went away everywhere. Except where Alex bit me.

"Bella how are we getting food?"

She smiled, "I make it. He'll tie you up probably when I'm down there. He'll watch me. Then I bring it up here and we eat."

I grinned evilly, "Great. My plan is set."

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes then he came back in. Walked up to me and bound my hands and feet.

"Bella let's go."

They left and my plan would work. How'd I know? Because Alice was always right, now I'm never going to questions her visions. Ever.


	21. Chapter 20

I sat leaning against her bed. The most comfortable place. I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Then someone was coming upstairs. I bent my head down pretending to fall back to sleep. I heard the door open. Slow footsteps towards me. It had to be the vampire. Bella wouldn't hesitate to come near me. I felt a pressure by my leg. He must have kneeled down. My hair was pushed aside from my neck and I felt nails going over the flesh. Then his hand left and I felt his mouth against my neck. Gently kissing it. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to make it seem like I was getting up. I looked at him as if trying to figure out who he was. Then I pushed myself away from him.

He chuckled, "Why do you fight it? You and I both know that you're going to be mine."

I glared at him, "In your dreams."

He snarled at me and left the room. I sighed in relieve. Bella came up a few minutes later. Coming with two huge sandwiches, two knifes and a bag of potato chips.

"He said that he'll be downstairs."

I nodded. She used a knife and cut my bonds. There was a notepad on her desk. I went to it and opened it and grabbed a pen.

Quickly writing, "Did he see you with two knifes?"She shook her head and I smirked.

"Will you cut my sandwich? My hands are numb."

She smiled, "Yeah."

I took the other knife and put it behind me as I sat back against the bed again. She handed me one of the plates and I balanced it on my knees. Picking up half of the sandwich and ate it in three bites. Then she placed a glass of water next to me. I took a sip and set it back down.

"When does your dad get home?"

She looked at the alarm clock on her desk, "Four hours."

"Ok."

I quickly ate the rest of the food. Bella sat next to me and ate hers with greed just like I did. Then before she was finished I heard the vampire coming up the stairs. I took my glass of water and placed it to my lips. At least it would look like I just finished. The door opened and my head turned to see him in the doorway.

"All done ladies?"

We both nodded and I saw the rope in his hands. He went to Bella and tied her up first. Then he turned to me. Smirking he placed the bonds on me. Grabbing the plates and the knife and he went downstairs. Hearing he come back up. He came back into the room and looked down on Bella.

"So Isabella why are you with her? You're a vampire's play thing and she's a wolf."

She looked up at him with hatred, "We have something in common."

It's all coming true.

"Well what would that be?"

I glared at him, "You'll be sorry when they come for us."

Bracing myself from what I knew was coming. He looked at me and he slapped me. Feeling his nails scratch my face. Then I lifted my head to see him leaving the room.

"You bastard!"

"Bella shut up. Edward won't forgive me if you get hurt. I won't let you get hurt."

I listened for him to leave the house. Then I heard the back door slam. Waiting to make sure he wasn't coming back. Feeling for the knife and when I did I gripped it. Turning it to cut my hands free. Then I cut the rest of the bonds. Helping her up and I locked the door.

Turning back to her, "Now you see that window? I'm going to jump out. Then I want you to jump out after and I'll catch you."

She simply nodded. I went to the window and opened it. Fifteen feet drop. I sighed and then jumped. When I landed I turned and she was in the window frame. I motioned for her to jump. She hesitated and then finally jumped. I caught her in my arms.

"Now I'm going to transform. When I do get on my back. I'm taking you to Edward."

Without waiting I changed and she hopped on. Then she put her arms around my neck. Then I ran to the woods. Running without looking back. When I got closer to the Cullen's property I felt relieve, but didn't slow down. As I ran through the trees I heard noises. Other people running. I forced myself faster.

"Calm down Aubrey. It's us."

Sam. I smelt the air and found each one of the guys distinct smell. It was soothing to know everyone was here.

Then I heard Sam talking again, "Everyone form a protective barrier around Aubrey and Bella. We're getting these ladies to safety."

I heard howls this time instead of actually replies. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. Jared. Quil on my right and Jacob on my left. Sam was behind me. Further then Jacob and Quil was Embry and Paul. When we got onto the Cullen's property I ran faster. I knew Bella knew who they were, but I knew she'd want Edward. When I saw the house come into view I jumped in front of Jared. Running to the door. Esme was on the porch. She looks startled to see us. She opened the door. Then she disappeared. I bound onto the porch and threw the door. When I stopped I howled. Before I could do anything else Bella was off of my back in Edwards arms. Emmett came out of no where and tackled me. I hit the floor and my shoulder went through the floor. The wood pierced through my skin. Slowly I made myself change back so he would let me go. When I did he backed off. Still watching my movements so he would know if I was going to attack.

I glared at him, "I'm not a monster. I'd never hurt her."

Esme was back and dropped a towel for me. Then ran outside and gave the guys towels. When she came back in she helped me up.

Esme "Sorry I must go. Blood."

I pulled the towel around my body being careful of my shoulder. Emmett was still looking at me, but his eyes had turned to a dark bronze. I hadn't realized so I turned my back to him to get to someplace to sit down. Hearing footsteps come down the stairs. Turning to see Alice and Jasper. I saw Jasper's eyes turn from a copper color to black. Before I could move Jasper had jumped and landed on me. I fell and the towel was forgotten on the floor. He was trying to get to my neck. I kicked him off.

"CARLISLE!"

Jasper looked at me and smirked. I feared for my life. Then I felt sort of giddy. Like I just had laughing gas. I stood there looking at Jasper as he walked forward towards me. Leaning forward and moving my hair.

"This won't hurt. Much."

Then he pulled me towards him and he kissed my neck. Trying to find the vein. Before he got past that one kiss someone had pulled him off. I fell backwards, but I didn't hit the ground. Jacob had caught me. He gently pulled the towel around my body. I looked and him and smiled. Then my gaze went to Jasper. Finding him on the ground with Jared and Paul holding him down. They were still in there wolf form. Next to him was Emmett. Being held down by Sam, Edward and Alice. Rosalie was standing at the top of the stairs smirking.

"Rosalie you're pathetic. Is it funny that your brother almost killed me? Do you know the regret he would have felt? Do you even care about anyone's feelings besides your own?"

She glared down at me. Then she walked away. Suddenly Carlisle was beside me. I jumped and screamed. Then I was calm.

"You know it'd be nice if I wasn't scared out of my skin."

Carlisle "Come Jacob bring her into the kitchen."

I was lifted and my shoulder pressed against Jacob's body. I groaned in pain.

"Sorry Aubrey."

He kissed my forehead. Then he set my on the counter. Carlisle had hit black bag opened again. He pulled out tweezers, gauze, medical tape, and peroxide.Before he started I was thinking that this isn't the last time I was going to be needing his medical help.


	22. Chapter 21

Thank you to KluTZ 122 for ALL of your reviews along with xxtwlightfanaticxx and AsWeLayInTheShadeOfPoisonTrees. Also to GoodnightMoon7 because i cant break her heart :)

Author's Note: Italics are the letters.

* * *

I winced every few minutes as he picked out the wood from my shoulder. Soon I just zoned out to try to make the pain lessen. It worked. Then someone softly touched my cheek. I blinked and suddenly the room came back into view. Carlisle was walking out of the room and the room smelt like vodka and bleach. Looking at the person standing in front of me. He smiled at me. Picked me up off the counter. I stood there looking at him. Then I quickly closed the space and hugged him tightly. Breathing in his scent and his arms pulled me closer to him. 

"Aubrey I need to talk to you. Come outside by yourself."

Only Sam could ruin this moment. Slowly pulling back and I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Before he could respond I said, "Sam wants to talk to me. I'll be right back."

I felt his gaze on me as I left the room. No one was in the living room anymore. The only thing that suggested that we where there is the whole in the floor boards. As I walked outside I saw Sam sitting on the steps. Without turning towards me he patted the space next to him. I walked towards him and slowly sat down because I didn't want the towel to fall. We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Aubrey it has come to my attention that you have been marked. Twice."

I stared at my feet, "Yeah. Jacob and Alex. One on each side."

He smiled.

Before I could stop myself I smacked him over the head, "What the hell is good about that?"

"That now you have a choice. When Alex marked you he didn't realize anyone else did. So he bit you and I bet you felt some pain right after. Right?"

I nodded, "What are my choices?"

He sighed, "Well you have to mark one of the two. It's the only way for you to stop the pain. Once you choose whichever one you want the others mark will fade instantly."

I sat there thinking while Sam said nothing.

Standing up and turning to the door, "Sam tell Jacob to come to the room."

Without saying anything else I was in the house and up the stairs in a few moments. Then I walked to the room. Opening it and shutting the door making no sound. The room was still dark and the curtains drawn. Waiting a few moments for my vision to kick in. As it did I walked over to the bed and laid down. Staring at the ceiling. Soon I heard him come in. Before his vision set I was behind him in a few seconds. He went towards the bed and when he was a few steps away I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Aubrey."

I smiled and leaned down and gently kissed his lips. My hands moved his shirt up and he pulled it off. He pulled me down to him and kissed my lips then a trail to my neck. Nibbling around the mark made. I let my hands move along his chest. Letting my nails graze over the skin. I heard him growl lowly. I smirked and pulled away from him. He made a sound of protest until my lips found his again. Biting down on his lip then letting my tongue slowly claim his mouth. His hands were at my hips pulling my closer. As he did that I leaned back and kissed the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to kiss me but I moved and kissed his neck. He let his hands roam and soon found the knot holding up the towel. I felt it leave my body and I heard it fall onto the ground. His hands started at my neck and went down my body. I kissed his neck and he pulled me closer again. I felt him against my leg. Pulsing gently.

_The only thing running through my mind was, "It's now or never."_

He leaned up and kissed my collarbone and slowly went down. A building tension was in my stomach. I leaned against him for a moment as he touched my breasts. I pulled myself together as much as I could and I bit down on his neck. I heard him howl and his grip tightens around my body. I pulled my teeth out of his neck. As I did I kissed the mark I made. Letting my tongue soothe the spot. Feeling a growl going through his body. Before I knew it I was off of him and him on top of me with nothing on, but his boxers.

"So that was pay back? For me marking you?"

I shook my head, "Just claiming you as mine."

He smirked and he lowered himself onto me. His body pressed against mine. I could feel the muscles against every part of my body.

"I guess I'll claim you again."

**

* * *

****Mature Scene**

* * *

His lips pressed against mine, feeling his tongue lick at my lips. Opening for him as his tongue roamed my mouth. Feeling his hands finding my breasts as his hands cupped them and I moaned into his kiss. He pulled away and his body moved down. His lips met my skin. Working his way down. He stopped at my scars. His fingers traced them. I closed my eyes. Feeling butterfly kisses being placed on them. Sucking in my stomach because it tickled a little. His arms went behind me and held me in place as he continued with his butterfly kisses. A shiver went down my back. He stopped and he came back up to me. He looked at me like Sam looked at Emily. 

"Aubrey I'm so sorry."

I smiled, "Jacob its ok."

Pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't like the other kissed. These were filling with hunger. I met his kiss and my hands went to his hips. Pulling down his boxers. He kicked them off the rest of the way. His arms were on either side of my head. He pulled away from me enough so his eyes met mine.

"Are you sure?"

I felt the movements of his lips.

"Yes."

He kissed me again. Then moved down to his mark. He did butterfly kisses around the mark. My hips moved to meet his instinctively. His pushed down against mine holding me there. Feeling his against me I moved an inch down and pushed my hips against his. I felt his chest as the growl came out. He moved his face away from my neck and looked at my eyes. Feeling him at the entrance my body pushed against him. As I did this he groaned. Without warning he entered me and I gasped. For a moment he stayed there with his eyes closed. I moved my hips so he went in deeper and his eyes snapped open. As he looked down at me he smiled. Then he moved out and then thrusted back in. I flipped him over so I was on top. I smirked and moved my body against his. Leaning down I kissed him lips. Then he bit my lip and I whimpered. Then his tongue met mine.

Pulling back and let my hands roam over his chest."Tease."

With that I was flipped over and was on bottom again. My hips met each and every thrust. Then the tension was gone and I felt my release. Jacob thrusted into me one more time before his body fell against mine. His head rested on my chest. As the moments passed I smiled, Jacob was mine. Forever. The thought made me float on cloud nine. Moving my hand to his head and let my hand run through his short hair. Soon my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**End Of Mature Scene**

* * *

When I woke up Jacob wasn't there. Though there was a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt at the end of the bed for me. I lifted up the shirt and there was a pair of black boy shorts with a matching bra. Pulling them on them putting my jeans on. As I did I felt the numb feeling on my inner thighs. Shaking it off and putting the shirt on. Walking to the dresser where there was a brush. Pulling it through my hair gently so I didn't pull my hair. When I was done with that I opened the drawers. Finding a pad of paper and a pen. I sat on the bed and quickly wrote. 

_To whoever finds this, _

_See I know I'm unreasonably stupid for doing this, but I'm going to end this. By the time you have read this I will be gone. What I turn into after this day will result in my recklessness. So I guess this is the last thing you'll hear from me. Just remember I love you all. _

_Aubrey_

Ripping the paper off the pad and started another short letter.

_Quil, _

_I know you'd like to strangle me for leaving, but I have to do this. Maybe one day you'll understand my reasons or my reckless behavior. I just want you to remember I love you. _

_Your Reckless Little Sister_

I folded it and put his name on it. The last on was the hardest to write. My hand shook throughout the whole thing.

_Jacob, _

_One day you may forgive me. Hopefully you'll understand. If not I can't change it. The last thing I want you to know is...I love you. _

_Aubrey_

As the last one was written I folded it just like Quil's and placed his name on it. I set them down on the bed. Standing up I went to the window. Pushing open the window. It started to rain. As if somehow someone commanded this little comfort for me. Going into the frame again and sighed as I jumped. Running towards my house. Knowing he'd be there. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the edge of the house my legs felt like Jell-O.

_As I walked to the door for the second time today I was thinking, "It's now or never."_


	23. Chapter 22

Before I could open the door it opened. The vampire stood there smirking.

"So I see you came back?"

I glared, "What were my other choices?"

Walking into my house I felt his gaze not leaving my movements. It made me uncomfortable, but I wouldn't show it. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So before you attack me I was wondering what made you want me so much? I mean I'm just your average teenage werewolf."

He chuckled, "Well I guess it had to be your smell. See each human has a certain smell for their blood. I guess you could also say that I'm looking for a strong partner."

"So you want me to be your mate?"

He turned to the window, "Something like that."

"Meaning that I would basically be bound to you forever?"

"Yes."

I shuddered. He didn't notice. Just sat there looking out the window.

"Do you think you could hold off attacking me for maybe an hour or two? If I have to do this I might as well do it in style."

My eyes were on my feet. Not wanting to look at him since he probably had a smug look on his face. Feeling a hand on my chin.

He made me look at him, "You have one hour. If you try to run...well let's just say it will hurt."

Nodding feebly and standing up. His hand left my face and I walked to my room. Shutting the door, but I didn't lock it. What's the point if he can just break it down? Finding the Hot Topic bag from a week ago in my closet. Pulling out the skirt and corset.

I laughed coldly, "Mom I guess you were right, you never know what will come up."

As I stripped out of my jeans and shirt. Grabbing a pair of lacey black boy shorts and the skirt. Quickly putting the on. Then I took off my bra and put the corset on. Lacing the back as tight as I could. This turned out to be pretty tight, surprisingly. I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. Grabbing the curling iron and my make-up bag. When I walked out of the bathroom the vampire was standing there. Lust was written clearly in his eyes. Walking past him back into my room and shutting the door again. Plugging in the curling iron and went to the mirror hanging over my dresser. I heard the rain against the window. Going over to it and opening it. A small comfort. Walking back to the mirror pulling out black eyeliner, mascara and shimmery grey eye shadow. As I put it on the rain came down harder. I started putting on the eyeliner and a single tear rolling down my cheek. Wiping it away and finished putting it on. Then picking up the eye shadow and took the brush out. Putting it to the powder and lightly dabbed at it. Then brought it to my eyelid. Slowly putting it on. Trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening, but it wasn't just a dream. Doing the same process to the other eye. Closing it and picked up the mascara. Applying it to my eyelashes. Then placing it next to the rest of the things on the surface. Picking up the curler and slowly pulled random pieces and turning them to perfect ringlets. When I was done I turned it off. Then grabbing the hair spray and covered my eyes. Spraying around my head. Setting it back down and sighed.

"Just remember you followed your heart's decision. Protecting your family, friend and the pack. So it's now or never."

Then the vampire came in. Seems he was trying to intimidate me.

"Aubrey."

Testing my name. I stood my ground.

"Just one question. Why involve Bella?"

He chuckled, "She was one way to get to you. Even though you don't know her well you are kind to everyone. You wouldn't want her hurt."

I glared at him, "You're lucky Edward didn't get to you."

His eyes went over my body, "Are you saying that Edward would have hurt me? What about your little Jacob?"

I growled, "No, I'm saying he would have gotten to you faster then Jacob."

Giving me a vicious smile, "Then where IS your precious Jacob? Does it mean your don't have anyone going after me to save you?"

"I don't need to be saved. I choose this and it's my fault you even came here. I might as well end this. Even if I can't kill you."

"Wise girl, but not wise enough to fear me I see."

He walked towards me and I moved backwards. Soon my knees hit my bed. He was on me within seconds pushing me onto the bed. My back hit the bed and he was smirking down at me.

"So you do fear me little one."

That endearment brought me back to the hotel.

**Flashback**

As I walked back into the room and Jacob was almost finished packing. Leaning against the frame and seeing him go around the room gracefully. He zipped up his bag and walked towards me.

He smiled, "Come on little one."

"Hey! Don't call me little because you're a giant!"

He kept on smiling while he walked away. I remembered walked after him with a smile on my face.

**End Flashback**

I glared up at him, "I'm not afraid. I know the mechanics of this process and I rather not be on the ground for three days. One more thing though. DON'T call me little one."

"Special name your Jacob gave you? Fine I won't call you that, my love."

I cringed because of the little endearment, "Fine."

He gave me another smile showing me his fangs, "Now I'm going to have some fun. When I'm all done you'll wake up just like me."

I struggled a little bit and his cold stone-like body pressed against mine holding me in place. He had my arms pinned above my head.

"Be still."

As his face lowered to my exposed neck my body wouldn't move. Slowly kissing my collarbone. I tried to move a little but my body still wouldn't move. I knew this was going to hurt because of the visions. I shuddered and goosebumps were all over my arms and neck. The cold liquid running through my veins was nothing compared to his body rapidly removing the heat from my body. He kissed his way up to my neck. I knew he was looking for the perfect part of my vein. He moved away from m neck and looked down at me.

"So peculiar. Your vein isn't against you first layer of skin. Oh well."

He moved back to my collarbone again. I felt my heart beat faster because I knew my life would end here. I would lose everything I held dear to my heart. He found the place where my vein was throbbing. You know how I know? Because he slowly licked the spot and I heard him groan. Then he bit down. Tearing through 5 layers (at least I guess) of skin to get to the pulsing vein. It felt like the ice was seeping though my veins now. Slowing down my blood flow. As he took my blood I stopped my struggling. I didn't have the strength to fight back now. My head was starting to spin as I was loosing consciousness. The last thing I saw was the vampire's face in mine. But I heard two things before I lost myself to the black void.

First was the vampire, "Now you're mine forever."

The second was the most comforting thing. The sound came into the window from across the forest. A growl, but not just any growl. Jacob's.


	24. Chapter 23

**Jacob's POV**

I walked back into the room after talking with Sam. The curtains were open and no one was in the room. Looking at the bed and I saw pieces of paper. One had my name on it.

Unfolding it and read:

_Jacob, _

_One day you may forgive me. Hopefully you'll understand. If not I can't change it. The last thing I want you to know is I love you. _

_Aubrey_

I stared blankly at the paper. Then I saw Quils name on another and one that had no name on it. Taking the papers and I left the room. Walking down the stairs.

"Sam get everyone in the inside. Aubrey's gone."

Within seconds everyone was coming through the doors.

"Carlisle get everyone downstairs please."

As I said it they were in the room. All eyes were on me.

Edward "She left didn't she?"

I nodded, "She left these. Quil."

Holding out the note. His hand shook as he took it.

He opened it and read, "Quil, I know you'd like to strangle me for leaving, but I have to do this. Maybe one day you understand my reasons or my reckless behavior. I just want you to remember I love you. Your Reckless Little Sister."

His voice cracked as he read the last part.

Alice stepped forward, "Give me the other note."

I handed her the note and her eyes closed. We all gave her a questioning look.Edward Vision.We waited for her to tell us what she saw. Moments later her eyes opened.

Alice "Edward show them."

He gave a nod and he looked at Alice. I guess he was going through her mind.

**Vision**

Then I saw Aubrey's room.

The vampire was smiling at her, "Then where IS your precious Jacob? Does it mean you don't have anyone going after me to save you?"

"I don't need to be saved. I choose this and it's my fault you even came here. I might as well end this. Even if I can't kill you."

"Wise girl, but not wise enough to fear me I see."

He walked towards her and she moved back. Her knees hit her bed and he was there pushing her down.

He smirked down at her, "So you do fear me little one."

Aubrey didn't answer for a few moments. She seemed dazed.

Then she glared up at him, "I'm not afraid. I know the mechanics of this process and I rather not be on the ground for three days. One more thing though. DON'T call me little one."

"Special name your Jacob gave you? Fine I won't call that, my love."

She cringed, "Fine."

Giving her another smile showing his teeth, "Now I'm going to have some fun. When I'm all done you'll wake up just like me."

She struggled and his body pressed against hers. He pinned her arms above her head. Putting head to her neck and slowly kissing her collarbone. She shuddered. He moved away from her neck and looked down at her.

"So peculiar. Your vein isn't against your first later of skin. Oh well."

He moved back to her collarbone. He licked a spot and groaned. Then he bit down. She slowly stopped struggling. The vampire was in her face.

As she was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Now you're mine forever."

As I heard him say that all my rage came out in my growl.

Sam "Calm down. Alice did this just happen?"

She nodded her head.

Sam turned toward us, "Everyone lets go. We need to get to her. Do anything within your power to save her."

Carlisle "Bring her back here. We'll help get the vampire toxin out of her."

We nodded. Within seconds all of us were changed and out of the house. Quil and I were leading them. The only thing I saw was the vampire saying she was his. I wouldn't let it happen. As we reached the house her window was open and the vampire had his back to us. When I got close enough I jumped through the window and tackled him. Soon followed by Quil and Jared. Quil growled and shoved me aside. He was clawing at the bloodsucker. I turned to Aubrey. I turned into my human form. Gently felt her pulse. It was strong but was slowing down. She was dying.

Her eyes opened slowly, "Jacob I love you. Please forgive me."

I kissed her forehead, "Of course I do. Just hold on a little while more. You have to. I can't lose you."

Her eyes closed, "I'll hang on as long as I can. Just hurry. This really hurts."

I picked her up and jumped out of the window. Embry and Paul were there. They saw Aubrey and howled. I nodded towards them. Then I ran back to the Cullen's. As fast as I could. When I got there Esme was waiting with a towel for me and Carlisle took Aubrey into the house. As I got in there he was gone.

Turning to Esme, "Where'd he go?"

"The room that she was staying in."

I nodded and was up the stairs in seconds. When I got to the room I stalled. I didn't want to see her like this, but I had too. As I opened the door Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Bella were there. Bella and Alice looked at me.

Alice "She's going to be alright. In a few hours she will be back to normal. Minus a few things."

A voice at the doorway, "What few things?"


	25. Chapter 24

**Still With Jacob**

Turning around to see Quil there.

Alice "She's going to have a small amount vampire toxin within her blood. Her strength will increase, her instincts were almost perfect before but now she has the instinct of a vampire and the toxin may have changed her eyes. That's all we tell for the moment. There could be a power of some kind."

Edward "Nothing major."

Quil on the other hand didn't think it was 'nothing major'.

The vein on his neck throbbed violently, "You think that's not a problem? That's been her fear since she found out that a vampire tried to attack her before! She's afraid of what the pack will do about it."

I went up to him, "Quil no ones going to try and get her out of the pack. What we need to do now is try and calm down. As soon as she wakes up she'll see us here and know we aren't going anywhere."

He sighed, "Ok. I'm going to go make sure the guys take care of that bastard right."

We nodded and then Alice touched Aubrey. I saw her eyes close again. Just like before. Knowing a vision was passing through her eyes worried me. Was it good or bad? Would she hate what she has turned into?

Alice "She's going to go through this pretty well. After a few weeks she'll be back to herself."

I nodded and sat next to her on the bed. I heard the two leave the room. I laid next to her. The most soothing thing was her breathing. She wasn't going to die. She'll be my little one. I watched her as she slept. He eyes fluttered and her mouth was tight. She was in pain.

I pulled her to my body and heard her mutter, "Jacob please don't do this."

Looking down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were still fluttering. She was dreaming. Were they like the ones she's had before? Is she seeing something? While I laid there next to her for the next 7 hours she said other things. She was talking about me to someone in her dream. There were other things she said that made me tense.

"Bella's all he ever wanted."

"This baby will mean nothing to him."

"I'll see you again one day my love."

What hurt the worse was the last thing she said. She said it as if she had lost me. Her eyes fluttered again. This time they opened. Her eyes were still green, but they were brighter. Like neon.

* * *

**Aubrey POV When She First Started To Mutter**

* * *

I saw Jacob with Bella. His eyes sparkled when she laughed or smiled. My eyes started to water as I watched them. He was happier with her than me. I ran home to Sam's. Without stopping to talk to Sam or Emily I went to my room and threw myself on my bed. Tears fell down my face for sometime. Finally I fell asleep, but when my door opened I woke up. As I looked up my eyes started to water again. My eyes stung from crying and Jacob came up to me quickly when he saw my blood shot eyes. He pulled me close and momentarily I forgot why I was crying in the first place. Once my mind came back I pushed him way. 

My bloodshot eyes looked into his, "Jacob, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Don't hold me like you only love me. I saw you two. So just don't."

Then the location changed. I was talking to Emily in the kitchen. My eyes were still bloodshot.

Emily placed her hand over mine, "Aubrey you need to stop crying and go to sleep. This won't help you."

"Bella's all he ever wanted."

She sighed, "That's what this is about? You realize she'd never leave Edward for Jacob?"

I didn't look at her, "Don't you realize how much it hurts to know he wants Bella more? Or that I was just a distraction?"

"But didn't he mark you?"

"He marked me to protect me. Nothing more."

"Aubrey you know he cares for you."

"I know he wants Bells more."

"Are you going to tell him?"

I looked up at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the pregnancy test."

"No. This baby will mean nothing to him."

It changed again. I was in Sam's living room. He just opened a letter. After he read it he ran out. His memory flashed in my mind. Then I heard his thoughts. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I guess Quil and Embry wouldn't either. We transformed and ran after him.

Then after awhile I heard Sam, "Let him go. He'll come back when he wants too."

We stopped reluctantly. I saw him gracefully running away. I changed back into my human form. Placed my hand over my growing stomach.

"I'll see again one day my love."

I turned around and walked back to the house. Quil and Embry were with Sam and the others. When I got back to the house and Emily was waiting for me. As I walked up I saw where he was. I smiled because he was so far away, but I could still feel him.

As that dream slipped away my eyes opened. I saw Jacob there beside me.

Smiling up at him.

"You don't know how good it is to wake up next to you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't remember any dreams.

I looked into his eyes, "I don't remember."

His arms tightened around me and my head went into his chest, "I thought I was going to lose you."

I breathed in his scent, "I thought I was going to lose you too."

Picking my head up and I looked into his eyes for a moment. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. The spark that was always there grew hotter. Before anything could happen the door opened. We broke apart and there stood everyone. Quil ran to me. Jacob let me go. My brother gave me a fierce hug.

"If you ever do that to me ever again I'll kill you myself."

I hugged him back, "I'm so sorry for doing that to you. I love you Quil."

"Love ya too little sis."

He let me go and I was engulfed in hugs by everyone of the pack, Bella, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. In that order. When Alice hugged me Edward went into my mind.

"Did you dream when you were asleep?"

_"Jacob asked me, but I don't remember. You can look if you want."_

As he looked through my mind Esme and Carlisle hugged me.

"Get away from everyone so I can see into your mind better."

After everyone hugged me I smiled, "Ok everyone I'm going to take a shower. I smell funny since that thing. No offense."

Esme smiled, "None taken."

As I went into the bathroom I stripped and got into the shower. Cold water hit my warm body.

_"Ok go ahead."_

I felt him go into my mind. Into a part I never knew was there. As he looked through my mind my worse fears came out. As well as the dreams and the memories I stored there to never open again. They flashed through my mind as he had gone through them. Once they all went through Edward was silent for a few moments.

"I'll talk to Alice and see if they were dreams or visions."

Then Edward's presence was gone from my mind.

* * *

Mature Scene

* * *

I heard the door open and close. Someone came into the shower behind me. I knew who it was. 

I turned around and smirked, "Miss me?"

He growled, "You have no idea."

His lips connected to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Letting me feel his arousal against my thigh. I moaned and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back, "Not in here. Let's get you washed off and then..."

His voice faded as he reached for the soap, my soap. Emily must have brought it. Jake rubbed it over my body. Randomly coming up and kissing my face. As his hands moved over my body I would growl and pull his hands away. Not because he was doing that, but I really did want the things scent off of me. When he was finished I stood under the water and he was looking at me like I was the only person for hundreds of miles.

As he pulled me close his eyes looked into mine, "I'll be in the bed. You coming?"

He got out of the shower with a smirk. Knowing that he was offering me a challenge. I smirked and got out. Going to the mirror. To see the mark. As I looked into the mirror my eyes were green, but they looked neon. Shaking my head. It was probably just a trick of my mind. Looking down to the mark on my collarbone. It was paler than the rest of my skin. I touched my fingertips to it and it was ice cold.

I heard Jacob from the bedroom, "Backing out little one?"

Forgetting about my eyes and the mark I walked to the bedroom. Leaning against the door frame and saw him under the sheet.

"Chickening out Aubrey?"

Letting my gaze roam his chest for a moment. Then letting my eyes go to his face. Before he could move I was on top of him and my lips were on his. He tried to deepen the kiss and I let him. His tongue claimed my mouth easily. My hands were on his chest. Moving down to the sheet and pulling it away from his body. He flipped us over so he was on top.

He apologetically smiled, "I can't wait to have you."

I smiled back, "Neither can I."

His mouth went to mine and he thrust into me. It felt like his was binding himself to me forever. As my hips met his I put my arms around his neck pulling him down. Kissing the corner of his lips. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his ear. Then I nibbled at his ear. His chest pressed against mine and I felt the vibrations of his groan. His pace got faster and his lips met mine hungrily. I pulled away when I heard someone at the door. Jacob's lips when to my neck and growled in response.

I heard Sam in my mind, "Hurry up we..."

Before he could finish I pushed him out of my mind. I flipped myself back on top and moved against his body. His arms pulled me against his chest as I slowed the pace. He bit down on my mark and something inside of me exploded. I put my head against his neck and moaned. He thrusted into me one more time and I felt his release.

* * *

**End Of Mature Scene**

* * *

We laid there with only the sound of our breathing. His hand moved up and down my back. 

Then we heard someone at the door again, "Aubrey, Jake get dressed and come down. Carlisle and Sam want to talk to us."

I lifted my head, "I guess we have to go and talk to them."

He nodded and gently kissed my lips. I slowly got off of him and went to find clothes. My other clothes had blood on them and I had no other clothes. Jacob put his boxers on and pulled a pair of clothes out of the dresser. Walking back over to me and he pulled the shirt over my head and he held out a pair of his boxers. I put my hands on his shoulders and stepped into them. His hands stayed at my hips. He kissed my forehead and then held out the pants. Doing the same as the boxers. Then he smiled down at me.

"Let's go and see what they need."

I grinned, "Ok."

We walked out of the room and down the hallway. As we made it to the stairs I saw that everyone was there. When we got to the bottom Carlisle smiled as us.

Sam gave us an annoyed look, "Now that you're done we can get on with business."

A blush creep onto my cheeks and I looked down at my feet.

Carlisle "So Aubrey we need to talk about what happened and what's going to happen to your body."

_My only thought, "I don't like the sound of this...Not at all."_


	26. Chapter 25

As I stood there waiting for someone to say anything. The first to speak was Carlisle.

He moved closer studying me, "Aubrey we know you have just been through a terrible incident, but we need to see how the toxin has affected you."

I simply nodded.

Quil "How will you do that?"

Carlisle looked at him, "We'll have a sparring match. It will bring out instincts to protect herself which."

Sam interrupted, "Will show us what Aubrey will be capable of."

He nodded.

Jacob "Who?"

Esme spoke instead of Carlisle, "Rosaline and Emmett."

I blinked, "Why both of them?"

Edward "Because by themselves they can be easily beaten, but if you have two opponents that are in rhythm with the other it causes more of a challenge."

"Gottcha. When?"

Esme "First we're going to give you time to eat and let the toxin settle. Then once it has had time to get fully into your system you will spar."

Again I nodded.

Sam "For now we are going to take her back to our lands. We'll be in touch."

Him and the rest of the guys walked out of the house. I looked at them leaving. Turning back to the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at me. Rosaline was walking upstairs and Emmett gave an apologetic look. Edward, Bella and Alice were looking at me curiously.

I gave a weak smile, "Thank you all for your help. I'll see you soon."

With that said I walked out of the door. Jacob was waiting there. He held his hand out for me and I grasped it. Running hand in hand towards the La Push lands. Feeling my feet barely touch the ground. Once we show Sam's house come into view we stopped running and walked the rest of the way. As we walked into the back door Emily gave me a fierce hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

Emily "I'm so happy you're alive."

She let me go, "Me too."

Sam and everyone was at the table. They all got kind of quiet once I walked towards them. Quil just looked at me, not with disgust, but with compassion. The others just simply looked at me. Then I heard their thoughts.

_Sam "She'll be fine. Alice said so."_

_Jared "Her eyes changed. Wonder what kind of powers she got."_

_Embry "I'm happy to see that she's fine."_

_Paul "She looks like she needs a little bit more rest. She's had a hard couple of weeks."_

I just smiled. One of my worst fears didn't come true.

Emily "Aubrey sit down. Let me make you something to eat and then you should go lay down afterwards."

I nodded and she when to the fridge and pulled a few things out. As she got busy doing that we started talking.

Paul "You know you could have come to us."

Jared "Yeah, ya know we would have helped."

I sighed, "Guys I wasn't really thinking. It was a spur of the moment decision."

Embry got up and went to a cabinet, "Does anyone want something to drink?"

I nodded, "Tea."

Moments later I had a glass in front of me. As I drank the glass some of the guys left. One Sam's command to go patrol. The only ones that were Quil, Jacob and Sam. Maybe Sam could sense that I was uncomfortable. Soon after that Emily set a plate of pancakes. I gave her a weak smile and dug into the plate. Emily sat down and waited for us to talk. I was about half way done when Sam spoke.

Sam "Quil. Jacob."

Before he even said anything else they were up. Sam and Quil left the room. Jacob came to me and bent down.

He leaned towards my neck, "Little one I'll be back before you go to lay down."

Then he gently nipped my ear, and whispered, "I love you."

Before I could say anything he left. My throat closed. Just remembering the dreams and slowly I started to cry. Emily came to me and started to rock me in her arms.

Emily "Shush what's wrong?"

I knew I couldn't tell her. So I just sat there crying. After what seemed like forever my tears stopped. Emily "Aubrey are you ok? What's the matter?"

I looked up at her, "I'm sorry it's just that everything just finally hit me. Thank you."

Emily smiled, "It's ok I'm always here for you. Now go lay down."

I simply got up and walked to my room. My mind went numb as everything felt like another world. I pushed open my door and stripped down to my bra and by shorts. Sliding into my bed and laying there. I closed my eyes and shut down my mind. Hoping to god it would all be a dream. As I slowly drifted asleep I heard my door open and close. Soft swift footsteps towards my bed. My eyes fluttered open and Jacob was taking off his shirt.

He smiled, "I told you I'd be back before you lay down. I'm sorry I didn't keep my word."

I gave another weak smile, "It's ok you thought I would have eaten more probably."

He shimmed out of his jeans. Then he moved to the side of the bed I was on. Slowly I moved back and opened the blanket to let him in. He got into the bed and pulled me closer. His head rested on my shoulder.

"Now go to sleep little one. We have things to talk with Sam later."

I snuggled into his body. Letting myself believe that Jake only wanted me. Although I knew he wanted Bella and that I would lose him because Bella would reject him and that I would go through a lot of pain. The one thing I didn't know about was what kind of battle would be next.


	27. Epilogue

Reviews are lovely. And the sequel will be up as soon as I start writing it.

* * *

Waking up later and finding him gone wasn't surprising. As I got up I quickly put on a pair of loose jeans and half shirt. The jeans turned out to be Jake's. I sighed and kept them on because I liked the way they hung off my hips. Walking to the window and opening it. The sky was black. The rain gently hit my face and I smiled. Then I picked up my brush and put it through my hair. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sam stepped in. Closing the door behind himself. He sat on the edge of the bed.

I turned to him, "So?"

Sam "Ok Aubrey we all know something is going on."

I looked at him confused, "What am I doing?"

He sighed, "It's not what you doing, but what you NOT doing. We haven't heard any of your thoughts since we got you away from the bloodsucker."

I shrugged, "Maybe it's because of the toxin that you can't hear me anymore. Either way I can still hear you guys."

Sam "I think tomorrow you need to go and talk to Carlisle. Maybe he'll know what is going on."

I nodded and he got up to leave. When his hand was on the door I spoke out.

"Sam I think sometime soon something bad is going to happen."

He turned around slowly, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Well I have this feeling that something will happen. I don't know what, but something."

"We'll ask Alice about it tomorrow."

With that he left and I starred out into the night. I stayed there for about an hour. Then I started to feel restless. I leaned out the window a little more and saw the moon. As I looked at it pain seared through my head. An image flashed through my head.

Forest. Edward, Bella and Jake near the mountains. In a tent. Edward was glaring at Jake and he was smirking back. Bella in Jakes arms.

Then it was gone. I collapsed on the floor. My breathing was ragged and my hair tumbled into my face. Slowly I was able to get my breathing under control. Once I got myself fully under control I stood up. My legs were slightly shaking as I walked towards the vanity. I forced myself to look at myself. As I saw my eyes it reminded me how close I had been to lose everything. Then I saw the scars on my stomach. The reminder of Jacob, the one I knew before Bella was involved. I sighed and turned away from the mirror and looked towards my clock. The red print read 1:57.

Focusing my mind I tapped into Sam's mind, "I know you aren't going to approve, but I'm going to the Cullen's. I have questions that won't wait."

After a few moments went by I heard, "Wait for Jacob. He's on his way back now. Warning though he's going to try and stop you."

Then I heard Jacob's thoughts, "How could she want to go back to them? I'm going to stop her. I can't let her go back to them so soon; she may decide to not come back."

I sighed and sat down on the bed. Staring out the window. The rain had the usual calming sensation over me. I heard someone's footsteps coming in fast. It could only mean one thing, Jacob. Suddenly he was jumping in the window and then was in front of me in seconds. I looked down at him as his hair lightly dripped onto my pants. I smiled down at him.

His eyes pierced through mine as he growled, "Don't go."

My smiled faded from my face, "What are you afraid of?"

He put his cheek against my thigh, "Aubrey you won't come back."

I slid my hand through his damp hair, "I won't be the one to leave."

As the words left my mouth I hoped he wouldn't get the meaning. Thankfully he didn't.

Feeling his mouth move against my leg as he spoke, "Aubrey do you promise you won't ever leave me?"

"Jacob I will never leave you, my promise to you my love."

He smiled, "Little one I promise to never leave you as well."

My heart shattered at these words, but I wouldn't let it show. I put my hands on his head to have him looking at me.

"Jacob I need to go. I know you prefer it that I don't go, but I need to do this. For me. Please tell me you understand?"

He slowly nodded."You also know that I'm going to have to be there a lot, so I can control myself."

His eyes clouded.

_Then his thoughts ran through my mind, "She's going to be there? For how long? Will she like it better?"_

Before his mind could get further in questioning I spoke, "Love, you know I'm going to be coming home?"

His eyes still questioned me, "Aubrey I almost lost you before. I don't want to go through that ever again."

He got up and pushed me onto the bed and looked down at me. He lowered his lips to mine. Letting myself get caught in his kiss knowing it maybe a couple days before I saw him again. His softly bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth as his tongue caressed my mouth. Minutes later I realized what he was doing. I flipped him over while still kissing him and slowly pulled back. His hands were on my hips and pulled me down. I groaned in frustration. Then pushed myself off. His hands pulled me back down.

"Jacob no."

His hands let go and pushed me up. He stared at me with a confused expression as I stood in front of him.

_Thoughts ran through my mind, "What just happened?"_

"Jake I love you."

He gave me a confused look again, "I love you too Aubrey."

I wished he would fall asleep so I could get away before he could do anything to stop you. Thinking back to what Carlisle said and then thought about the bloodsucker than bit me.

I simply said one word, "Sleep."

His eyes started to close and before he was about to fully pass out my hand touched his cheek.

"I'll be back in four days."

I kissed his lips softly. As I walked to the window I stopped for a moment. Concentrating on sending the memory of what happened between Jacob and I to Sam. Moments later I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Quickly climbing out the window and landing on the ground. Then I ran to the Cullen's. Knowing that again someone would either 'see' me coming or catch my scent. When I was about fifty feet away from the house Alice was there. When I got near her she took my hand and pulled me into a hug. Once her arms were there I crumpled. My knees wouldn't support me. I sobbed gently. As much as I knew I had to do this, I also knew that the things I saw are going to happen. She picked me up and ran to the house. She didn't stop until we reached her room.

When she sat me down I mumbled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not taking me to the other room."

After that my eyes closed.

Again I dreamed of the thing that haunted me the most. Jake leaving me for Bella. More vividly, as if I was Bella in the dream. Or maybe it was because I have kissed him before? I would never know.

Finally a voice came into my mind, "Aubrey we're all worried about you. Please wake up."

The voice slowly continued to speak to me, "When you left I knew that you had to do it, but you need to wake up. To do what you said you would. To keep your promise to me."

As the words stopped my mind started to respond, making me wake up. My eyes opened and met no one's eyes. I opened my mind and saw Jake in my room.

He smiled, "So you finally woke up."

_"Yes."_

"You've been out for two days."

_"I'm sorry you worried you."_

He stood and looked out my window, "So you'll come home soon?"

_"Yes Jake. I'm sorry for making you fall asleep."_

"You can make it up to me once you get back."

_I faintly smiled, "I promise I will. For now it's time for me to do what I've come here for. I'll see you soon."_

In my mind I saw a sad smile went to his lips, "I love you Aubrey."

_"I love you too."_

With that said my mind closed. As I went out of the room and down the stairs five people stood there. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Bella.

Carlisle "Aubrey there is something you should know. Alice saw it."

Esme "Edward's going to show you."

I nodded.

Soon a vision came into my mind.

* * *

I saw myself in a hospital and a doctor talking to me, "Ms. Ateara your results came back. You're pregnant."

I looked calm as i spoke, "When am I due?"

"December 13th."

Then the visit ended.

* * *

Esme "It means your carrying the baby now."

Alice "So you can't fight. We won't be able to see your abilities."

I sighed, "Can I ask a favor?"

Bella "Anything."

"Don't ever mention this to Jake. Or anyone else."

Alice looked shocked, "Why not? This is a blessing."

"I have my reasons."

Carlisle "You're not going to have an abortion right?"

"Never. Just trust me."

I felt something pull at my mind. As soon as I felt it I blocked my mind.

Looking at Edward, "Don't."

He looked at me, "But-"

"No. I'm going to go lay down. Then I'm going back to La Push."

I walked back up the stairs. I keep my mind block from anyone reading my thoughts. I walked into the room I used before and fell to my knees. Tears silently streamed down my face. I knew the baby was there, but somehow the thought that it would be so soon. Quietly sobbing, knowing what was to come next. I heard the door open and close. Although I almost didn't catch the sound. Soon someone had me in their arms. There cold arms wrapping around me and I sat on their lap with my head buried in their chest. They gently shushed me for what felt like hours. Finally when my sobbing slowed to a random sniffle I looked up at the person, scratch the vampire that cared enough to soothe me. It was Edward.

"Do you want to tell me?"

My arms pushed away from his with all the strength I had, but his arms held me.

I tried to get away from a few more moments until I sighed, "It will just hurt you."

He frowned, "No matter how it will hurt me I'd rather know. Now tell me."

"I'll show you. Look."

I closed my eyes and brought the images up when I knew he was in my mind. I felt his anger, jealousy and his hurt. Then I saw him attacking Jacob.

"Don't even think about doing it."

I opened my eyes and he looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"If you attack him you'll be handling it like a child. She will go back to you anyway. I've already seen it. If you don't believe me look through my mind."

"I believe you, but answer me something. Why won't you tell him?"

Looking down at the floor, "Let's just say that I know something is going to happen. I don't want him to be forced to stay because of it. In the end I will have him back, but I know he will be with me in the end."

He nodded, "Well that makes sense. Now we need to talk to Carlisle about your powers. It seems like your power copies other vampire's powers and lets them become yours as well."

I simply nodded and he unleashed the grasp he had on me then helped me up. We walked out of the room and into Carlisle's office. He was behind his desk going through a rather old book.

When he looked up he smiled at me, "So it seems you have a rather unique power."

"Yes, but I would like to know why the powers we get are chosen?"

Carlisle looked at me for a moment, "You know for someone who the supernatural life was thrust upon you have come to terms with it well. As it seems since you had no problem with our lifestyle and you had none with the lifestyle you had to adapt to. So to put it simply you have been able to take what powers we have and the power of the ones you have come in contact with."

I nodded, "Gottcha. One last thing I know you don't want a spar but, I think we should. I can handle it you'll just have to trust me."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

Carlisle "Aubrey you know that they won't go at you as hard as they would if you weren't pregnant."

"I know this."

"Well then I guess we'll call them outside and you will spar."

Nodding and then I walked out of the room with Edward behind me. Then I stepped down the stairs.

Edward gripped my arm and turned me around, "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes."

I pulled my arm away from him and went out the door. Bella, Esme and Alice were already out there. Then a few moments after I came out so did Emmett, Rosaline, Carlisle and Edward. Rosaline smirked and Emmett shook his head.

Carlisle spook, "So everyone get in there places. When Esme says go begin."

I stood in between both of them. They were both twenty feet away. Esme looked at the three of us. I gave a slight nod saying I was ready.

"Go."

Emmett didn't move, but Rosaline did. She sprang into attack mode. As she got within five feet of me I vanished. I landed on one of the trees and they looked around trying to pinpoint where I was.

"Afraid to fight little Aubrey?," Rosaline said in a mocking tone.

I vanished again and came twenty feet away from Rosaline.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She glared at me, "You have the powers, your immortal and you don't need to feed to survive. Do you think that none of us find that unfair?"

I laughed under my breath.

"What do you find so funny?," she yelled.

I blankly looked at her, "Do you think that I don't know how unfair it is? That I don't feel bad because I am not tempted by blood? As Bella stands there doesn't she fear being bitten if she bleeds. She knows you will get far enough away to not harm her. This is only because of Edward. Am I right? I know I am. Although she doesn't fear your family she still fears others of your kind. She feared the thing that attacked me. Do you know why? Not because she would be turned, but because she knew he wouldn't care if she died."

She sneered, "Spare me your little speeches."

"Why does it annoy you? While I'm at it why don't I point out that you couldn't beat me unless you where teamed up with Emmett?"

She growled and launched herself at me. She was in front of me in seconds and she used her nails and scratched my arm. She got that attack, but then I threw her towards Emmett. They both flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Without looking at my arm I knew it was bleeding. Suddenly I could smell Bella's blood even stronger and I thirsted for it. Then the urge was gone as the wound healed. I heard Rosaline coming at me; her footsteps were soft against the ground. She was behind me and she shoved me and I was flying in the air. I forced myself to have my body feet first. When I landed my feet touched the ground and I slid backwards.

I took a breath and then my determined eyes met her amused ones, "That's all you got?"

As I unsteadily got up she growled, "You don't know when to just quit and lose gracefully do you?"

I smirked, "Not when I know I can beat you within a blink of an eye."

She laughed, "You've got to be kidding."

My smirked turned into a smile, "Didn't I once tell you not to underestimate your opponents? Well if you want me than come and get me."

She smiled, "My pleasure."

Then she ran at me and my smile never wavered. Closing my eyes, concentrated and wished for Rosaline to be unable to move her arms or legs. I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me with her arms at her side.

"Anything to say?"

She smirked, "Yeah watch out."

Her eyes were looking behind me and I heard Emmett's footsteps. As he got closer and I knew he wouldn't be able to stop I jumped up ten feet and back flipped behind him. Landing with a faint thump. He ran into Rosaline and she was still unable to move. So she was knocked over with Emmett on top of her.

Emmett "Oh I'm sorry Babe. I'll mak-"

She glared at him, "Get her."

He quickly got off of her and then turned towards me.

Emmett "I don't want to hurt you Aubrey."

I just sighed, "Emmett either attack or forfeit."

He frustratingly sighed and then ran at me. He pulled back his fist and was an inch away from punching my temple. Suddenly he stopped. I took a step back. Rosaline was still in her place and Emmett was frozen in place.

I smiled, "Emmett thank you for actually caring about me," I looked around him at Rosaline, "But I'm not sorry for beating you."

She glared at me, "Yeah well you can let me go now."

Turning back to Emmett, "Sorry."

Then I released him and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. He got up and looked back at Rosaline. I released her also. Although she didn't taking losing well. She ran at me and Emmett grabbed her before she could get within ten feet of me. He ran off with her in his arms. Carlisle came up to her and looked me over. Then he looked back at Alice. She had her eyes closed.

Few moments later they were open and she smiled, "The baby is fine. By the way it's a-"

I interrupted quickly; "I don't want to know."

Jasper, "So I see she wasn't right."

Everyone turned to him.

Esme "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me, "You do have the thirst."

Carlisle looked at me then at Jasper, "Explain."

"It seems she only feels the thirst if she spills her own blood. I felt her thirst. Then once the wound healed she was fine. Although in those few moments when see felt is she was easily able to resist. It seems although she would be a new vampire she wouldn't have the violent need to feed."

Everyone took the information in.

Then Edward spoke, "It seems as if she were to lose her blood that she would turn into a vampire. Even so that is just my theory."

I nodded, "I think that would probably be close enough to the truth, but I'm not going to try it to see what happens."

Carlisle "Wise words. Now it seems you have the ability to make vampires do whatever you would like them to do. Now if Bella agrees can we see if it works on humans?"

Bella spoke for the first time since we came outside, "I don't mind."

I looked at her and made her do something she'd never be able to do she did a front flip. She landed perfectly.

Carlisle "So you can. Now that we know what you can do we have nothing to worry about. Although if you come across another vampire you may gain another power."

I nodded, "Well since we have that settled it's time for me to go back."

Esme smiled, "We understand, but just so you know you're welcome whenever you'd like."

I smiled back, "Thank you. You'll see me soon."

They nodded. Within a flash I was running back to La Push. Once I was on the La Push lands I opened my mind and saw Jake at the cliffs.

"Thinking of me love?"

He looked around and then realized I was talking in his mind, "Aubrey I miss you."

I smiled, "It's good to know. I have a surprise for you. I'm coming home."

He jumped up, "I'll meet you."

Within a mere minute he was in front of me.I ran at me and he pulled me into a fierce hug. Not tight enough for me to worry about the baby, but enough to know he missed me. He pulled back and kissed me gently. I pressed my lips against his just as gently.

I pulled back and rested my head against his chest, "Jake?"

"Yes Aubrey?"

"Take me home."

He held me a little tighter, "Anything for you little one."

As he picked me up and we ran back to Sam's I know that things were going to get complicated soon. When we got back everyone was waiting outside for us, well more for me. He set me down and Quil hugged me first. Then everyone else gave me a hug. Once Paul (who gave me the last hug) unwrapped his arms from me Sam cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to him, "Ok everyone I think Aubrey needs some rest, with everything that happened in the last week. So Jacob take her to her room."

He nodded and gently pushed me into the house. When we made it to my room he closed the door behind us. I kicked off my shoes and he did the same. Then he turned to me and helped me slip out of my clothes until I was in my bra and boy shorts. Slowly I put my hands to the end of his shirt and looked into his eyes. He didn't show any signs of restraint. I pulled it up and got on my tippy toes to full pull it off. Then he kissed me slowly again and whisper soft. My hands went to his belt buckle and undid it. Letting his pants fall down and he stepped out of them.

I looked up at him, "Jake would you be mad if I said we can't do anything right now?"

He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled down at me, "Little one right now I'll be fine with holding you close to me right now."

I smiled, kissed his neck and let my head stay in the crook of his neck, "Thank you for understand, my love."

My feet left the ground and he moved towards the bed. He gently set me down on the bed and I moved to the right a couple of inches to give him more room. As he got onto the bed he pulled the covers from underneath my body and covered the both of us. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my body. I put my head against his chest.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He pulled me closer and his hand pushed my head up softly.

"I love you too little one. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

As our eyes met he leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck and gave me a butterfly kiss. My eyes closed and soon I fell asleep with his heartbeat as my lullaby. Although I knew that when I woke up I would have to tell Sam what had happened at the Cullen's and that I would somehow have to keep the baby a secret from Emily or tell her and hope she won't tell Sam or anyone else. But that was tomorrow and all I was worried about now is getting enough sleep for my baby to grow healthily.


End file.
